Youkai Masquerade
by CitrusSeverus
Summary: At a Halloween party thrown by Naraku and Sesshomaru in modern day Japan, Kagome Higurashi is about to find out what her past was...and what her future will hold.
1. Default Chapter

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sango Kyouko knocked loudly on Kagome Higurashi's door to try and rouse her from her sleep in their two-bedroom apartment.

"Mmph…" Kagome mumbled. She didn't want to leave the warmth of her bed. But…she knew she would have to get up some time. Tonight was the Halloween party. With Inuyasha. Remembering this, she bolted out of bed.

"Sango! What time is it?" She rushed to the door and pulled it open, revealing a very tired, but excited Sango behind it, dressed in her pajamas, the pants decorated with slain demons, and a very irate demon exterminator on the front of her white shirt, on which the words "I don't take crap from anyone. Not even demons." were printed in bold.

"It's ten past eleven, Kagome! Kami! We're going to be late to the costume shop! All of the good costumes are going to be gone!"

"Oh, will you shut up? We're going to get there in plenty of time! Just let me take a shower, and…get dressed while I'm at it, Sango. I know how long it takes you."  
"But…"

"No buts! We still have to get something for Inuyasha's brother and the guy he shares the mansion with. They were really nice to invite us, you know."

"Hai…they were. But I still wonder why Inuyasha was invited in the first place."

"Because…"

"Why? He told you, didn't he? I'm always left out of everything! No doubt he's already told Miroku!"

"Will you hold on a second? I'll tell you!"

"Oh. Okay."

"It's because Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha…and their father wants them to try and get along. Sesshomaru was forced to invite him. And…well…I guess he could bring us along…so he's going to."

"Great. We're going to be shunned."

"Maybe not. I mean, the last time I saw Sesshomaru…he didn't look like he hated me…too much…heh…"

"You _know _he's the prince of ice. Don't even try to deny it. He's going to be sending us evil glares tonight."

"Whatever, Sango! We have to get ready, so don't worry about it now!"  
Kagome pushed past her friend and ran to the bathroom, where she quickly turned on the shower and immersed herself in the steamy water. As she scrubbed her hair, she thought of the last time she _had _seen Sesshomaru. It wasn't on very many occasions that he made an appearance. Only when Inuyasha had done or said something terribly wrong. Or when his father forced him to. Like last time. It was Inuyasha's birthday.

_Flashback…_

_There was a knock at the door to Kagome and Sango's apartment. Kagome, who was sitting with Inuyasha, was waiting for the other guests to arrive. Sango and Miroku had gone out to finish gift-shopping…a few last minute things that Kagome had not had time to buy. It was Inuyasha's twenty-first birthday. _

_Kagome shot up from the couch to go answer the door._

_She was surprised to see who was behind it._

_"Hi! Welcome…Sesshomaru?" Kagome's mouth dropped to the floor._

_Sesshomaru Taisho was Inuyasha's half brother, born of a different mother, but to the same father, Inutaisho. Sesshomaru was not fond of Inuyasha, by the least. He seemed not to hate him, but to be annoyed greatly by his presence._

_"Hai, wench. I'm here. Not because I wish to be."_

_"Well…erm…we're…certainly glad to have you, though. Please, come in and make yourself comfortable!" Kagome smiled warmly, despite the insult he had just thrown at her._

_"Hmph."_

_He pushed his way through the door, nearly making Kagome fall on the floor. She caught herself, however, and managed to shut the door before following Sesshomaru to the living room. _

_Inuyasha, at seeing his older half-brother, growled angrily._

_"What the fuck is _he _doing here, Kagome? Why did you let him in?"_

_"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. But you know I can't turn someone out of my apartment…especially when they show up for birthdays. I'm not going to be mean."_

_"Damn it…"_

_Sesshomaru interrupted then._

_"Little brother. I am not here of my own choosing. Understand this. Father forced me to come. I know you will derive much pleasure from that." Sesshomaru sneered angrily._

_"Not really. You're still here. Asshole." Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at the older boy with long silver hair similar to his, and very childishly huffed and crossed his arms._

_"You are nothing more than a child, you…" _

_Kagome did not want another fight breaking out between the two. Like one normally did. So she interrupted them and tried to make things more…comfortable. Which didn't work too well._

_"Hey…guys…maybe we should just…um…play a game or something?" Kagome tried to cool things down._

_"Hey…Kagome?"_

_"Hai?"_

_"Think you could stay out of my business for once?" Inuyasha snapped._

_She was speechless. _

_"Me. Stay. Out of your. Business." Kagome fumed. How dare he try and tell her to mind her own business, when he was in _her _apartment, fighting?_

_"I didn't stutter."_

_Kagome broke. SLAP! _

_Kagome drew her hand away from Inuyasha's right cheek, which had a large red handprint streaked across it._

_"Inuyasha, you…bastard! How dare you?"_

_Kagome stomped out of the living room and into the kitchen._

_'Why does he always have to do and say things that he knows will hurt me? He's always…so…insensitive!' Kagome thought as she sniffled slightly. She turned to pull a Kleenex out of a box next to the microwave when she heard footsteps behind her._

_Without turning around, she hissed._

_"I don't want to talk to you right now, you horse's ass. How dare you treat me this way? What the hell did I do to you? I was just trying to stop you and your brother from fighting! Is there something wrong with that? I don't understand why you can't just get along! You're both acting so immature!"_

_No answer. No huffing in annoyance…no growling. Just silence._

_"In…Inuyasha?"_

_She whirled around to see that it was not Inuyasha standing before her, but Sesshomaru. He raised a slender eyebrow at her, his golden orbs fixated on her chocolate brown eyes._

_"Oh…Sesshomaru…I'm…uhh…"_

_"That was quite interesting. And I am sure that if my brother had been in my place to hear your speech, he would have found it so. After yelling at the top of his lungs at you."_

_Kagome laughed slightly._

_"You should tell him that you do not appreciate being treated as you are, Kagome."_

_'That's the first time he's ever used my name…it's usually…wench.' She thought as she blushed slightly._

_"I…well…I would. But he wouldn't listen."_

_Sesshomaru shrugged._

_"Make him."_

_And with that, he exited the kitchen after leaving his gift to Inuyasha on the counter. A few seconds later, he had disappeared from the apartment._

_He confused her sometimes. He could be ruthless to Inuyasha…but at the same time…give advice to her…from the heart. Yet he still acted as if she was the most disgusting thing on the planet. What was his deal? Nevertheless, their discussion did not faze her, and she returned to Inuyasha, and he apologized kindly. The party went off without a hitch._

_End Flashback…_

Kagome stepped out of the shower and onto the fluffy rug that adorned the tile floor beneath her. She squinched her toes in the cords of soft cotton and smiled. She had done that since she was a small child. It was warm for her feet after stepping out of the shower and hitting cool air.

Suddenly, she realized that she had a limited amount of time to get ready to go to the costume shop. She and Sango would be looking for something kinky for their dates to gaze at. Kagome wanted to go as Inuyasha's 'pet', something he had hinted at earlier in the month. Miroku Ririshii, Sango's boyfriend, had wanted her to go as a demon exterminator, wearing a skin-tight black leather suit, and he as a monk. Inuyasha would be going as himself. He was never one for costumes. Especially since Kagome insisted that if he were to get one, he should find a costume with fluffy dog ears. For some reason, she had been fascinated with dog ears ever since Inuyasha had worn a fake pair in the sixth grade, when they had first met, at Halloween. She couldn't stop rubbing them. He took them off and handed them to her, but the effect wasn't the same.

"Kag-ooomee! Are you ready yet?" Sango sung from outside the bathroom door.

"Almost! Let me put some pants and a shirt on, okay?"

She opened the closet and picked out a pair of faded blue jeans and an orange tank top that had a black cat on it, hissing.

Slipping the jeans on, and hastily putting on her shirt, Kagome slipped her feet into a pair of blue flip-flops and ran out of the bathroom, having already brushed her teeth and hair.

Sango was waiting for her at the front door, purse and keys to the apartment in hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready. Let's go find something that'll make the boys drool." Kagome snickered.

"Too late for that. They drool at everything with legs."

"Hey…that's Miroku. Inuyasha doesn't do that."

"Sure he doesn't."

"What? Have you seen him…"

"Kags. I'm just kidding."

"Oh…right. Heh. Let's go!"

They barreled out of the door and hurried to the costume shop.


	2. Preparations for the Party

Well...Here's Chapter 2 of Youkai Masquerade. It's a new story I've been working on as of late, and my friend Megan is going to help me put in more detail later on in the chapters, so I will give credit to her now! She's also read what has been written already, and she likes it...so I hope you all do, too! This is Nar/Kag/Sess...but there'll be more Naraku and Kagome scenes than Kagome and Sesshomaru...just because there aren't that many stories out there with Naraku and Kagome paired...and even less with Naraku, Kagome, and Sesshomaru. I _really _hope you all like this. But don't worry...I'm not neglecting Soulmate! Chapter 12 will be up and running soon! So enjoy Chapter two...I just uploaded the story today....!

CitrusSeverus

"You invited your brother and his friends."

A deep voice came from the library as a man with long, wavy black tresses, wearing a purple shirt that read "Tokyo U" and dark jeans sat in a green velvet chair, talking on a cell phone.

"Hai. I was forced to. I would rather not lose my job, Tanaka. If that's alright with you." A baritone voice replied.

"I see. Well. And who is Inuyasha bringing?" He asked sarcastically.

"A few friends. As far as I know, his wench Kagome and two others I have not truly been acquainted with."

"Hmph."

"Who else besides those we have already invited?"

"That's it. No one else. Your cousin Kikyo is coming, I trust?"

"Hai. Why, Taisho?" The voice sounded slightly angered.

"I was just curious."

"Keep it that way."

"Why so protective?" Sesshomaru chuckled, although it sounded more like a growl.

"I'm not."

"Sure. I have to go, Naraku. I'm getting my car detailed."

"Whatever. Don't be late for the party."

"Whatever."

CLICK.

Naraku Tanaka leaned back in the cushiony chair, thinking about the party that was only hours away.

"So. Inuyasha is bringing that delectable wench of his? Interesting."

A smirk laced the features of his face, making him look slightly villainous.

"I will have to get to know her, then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sat in the waiting area of the car detailing shop, where his car was being painted metallic silver. A crescent moon would be placed on the hood of the car, where the emblem for the brand of car would normally sit. Pure silver, it was to be envied. But the crescent moon was the symbol for his family…his heritage. His demon heritage. Most did not know what he was. He and his half-breed brother, who, if he did not properly disguise himself, would have two silver-colored ears placed symmetrically on top of his head. When he was a child, before he attended school, Inuyasha was taught how to mask his identity. And he had, ever since.

'The baka prefers to be known as a human. It is pathetic.'

Sesshomaru only masked his appearance when he knew he was going to be present in front of humans who would not accept what he was…who would no doubt try and attack him. He did not want to disgrace the family name, and therefore, chose to hide himself at certain times for the better.

A thought popped into Sesshomaru's mind.

'Surely he has told his wench and her friends of his origin? Because tonight…will reveal everything…if not.'

The party would be swarming with demons of every kind that night. Element, neko, inu, and ookami…the list was endless. Sesshomaru and Naraku threw the best Halloween parties each year for the demons of Tokyo and the surrounding areas. Inuyasha had never been allowed to go, because of his age and immaturity. However, at the age of twenty-one, his father had promised him that he would be allowed to attend.

And that was this year.

He only hoped that things would go as smoothly as he thought they would.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well…what do you have left, then?" Kagome asked the clerk at the costume store, irritated because the only costumes left were not what she and Sango wanted.

"We have a miko costume and…" The young man was interrupted when Sango came running up behind him, holding her demon exterminator costume for Kagome to see.

"I found it! It was in the very back…he didn't see it!"

"That's great. But I don't have any options, Sango. As far as I can see, I'm either going to be a ghost—scratch that—a white sheet, a lion, a tomato, or a miko."

"Hey…where's the miko costume?" Sango asked.

"It's in the storeroom, miss. It's been here for years. As far as I know, it's not really a costume. The clothing is authentic."

"Is it for sale?"

"Of course it is. For a price."

"How much…" Kagome sighed.

"Twenty-seven thousand yen."

"WHAT?"

"Kags…take it. You don't have a costume, and the shops around here close early. Take what you can get. That is, unless you'd rather wear a toga or go naked. Inuyasha won't even speak to you. Take the miko costume."

"Fine."

'Whew…I'd better be glad Mom and Gramps sent me that money for my birthday…and that I actually saved it for once!' Kagome thought as she waited for the clerk to retrieve her costume from the storeroom. It seemed like he took forever, but by the time he brought it back, the wait was worth it. The costume was beautiful. The pants were a bright red. The cloth was not even stained. The shirt that came with it, wrapped around the person's waist—whoever was wearing it—and was a clean, stark white. Kagome smiled and exclaimed, "I'll take it!"

She paid the clerk her money, and then she and Sango left the costume store and headed to the mall to buy their hosts a few gifts.

"Do you even know what you're going to get them?"

"No."

"Then why are we…"

"Because it's the nice thing to do. They didn't have to let us come along, you know. But it gets us out of the house. You know we have school on Tuesday. Thank Kami we get Monday off. Probably because all the professors know that we'll be partying until three in the morning."

Sango laughed.

"Okay…but seriously. I have no idea what to get Sesshomaru…or…what's…his friend's name?" Kagome thought Inuyasha had told her, but she couldn't remember.

"Um…Nar…Naraku?"

"Hai! That's it!" Kagome smiled.

"Maybe you shouldn't get them anything, Kags."

"I know…but I want to."

"Well…I guess. Um…where to?"

"Let's go to that one store…the one with all of the…occult stuff in there. I know that Inuyasha said they have a lot of that stuff around the mansion."

"Right." Sango shivered. She had never liked the occult very much. And that store in the mall had everything she had dreamt of…in her nightmares. Black candles, spellbooks…you name it, they probably had it.

"This is going to be great! I hope they like what I'm going to get them!"

Kagome ran inside the mall once they arrived, dragging Sango behind her. Then, up the elevator and to the second level, Kagome found her store sitting on the right hand side, at the very end of the walkway.

"We're here!" Kagome puffed.

"Ye…ah…" Sango couldn't catch her breath.

"Come on, Sango!" Kagome urged.

"Uh…I'll stay…out here."

"Why?"

"Don't…like that store…"  
"Fine. Be that way. I'll be out in a few minutes, 'kay?"

"Yeah…"

As Sango went to find a bench, Kagome entered the store. She was overwhelmed with incense as she stepped in, and smiled to herself.

'This is sooo cool!' She thought as she waved kindly to the storeowner, who was standing behind a cash register, waiting for someone to make a purchase. She waved back.

"Can I help ye with something, miss?"

"Oh…well…I guess! I'm trying to buy some gifts for these two guys who invited me and a few of my friends to their Halloween party."

"Ah. I see. Well, perhaps ye should choose one of our figurines. We have quite a selection over there." She pointed to an isolated part of the store, in which stood a few shelves full of different types of gory sculptures and odds and ends.

"Ooh!" Kagome squealed when she walked over and looked straight at a sculpture of a white dog that had ruby red eyes, with mist swirling about its body.

The storeowner walked over and began to explain to Kagome what the sculpture meant.

Kagome noticed as she spoke, that she had a nametag placed on the lapel of her shirt.

'Kaede…where have I heard that name before?' She thought for a moment, before snapping out of her thoughts and listening to the elderly woman.

"This is supposed to be the depiction of a great demon lord who existed many centuries ago. I do not know his name. However, I have heard stories that he still exists today. I wouldn't doubt it. Demons live quite a long time."

"Wait a minute…you actually believe all of those stories about dog demons and everything?"

"Hai, young one. I do. And there are more than just dog demons."

"Really." Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Ye need not believe me. The stories, however, are true. Whether ye choose to accept it or not…" The elderly woman inched closer and spoke low. "Ye will find out soon enough for yourself."

"Huh?"

But the storeowner had already gone back to the register, and was waiting for her to make a purchase.

Kagome grabbed the dog figurine, and a carving in wood of a wind witch, floating on a feather.

"Ah. A fine choice. Kagura, the Wind Witch, and the figurine of the great demon lord. That will be three thousand yen, please."

Kagome pulled the money out of her wallet and handed it to the woman.

"I thank ye for your purchase. Have a nice day."

The woman bagged Kagome's figurines, and bowed slightly as Kagome left the shop. Kagome didn't just walk, she ran. The old woman had frightened her.

'What was she talking about when she said…that I would find out soon enough for myself?'

She ran to Sango, who had been sitting in a bench in front of the store, staring blankly into space.

"Sango! I'm ready to go!"

"Thank Kami. I was about to fall asleep. What'd you get?"

Sango stood from the bench and stretched. She and Kagome began walking out of the mall, and Kagome waited until they were outside to show her what she had gotten.

"Wow. That's a really pretty dog!"

"Oh. It's not a dog." Kagome said, getting mock serious.

"It's not? Then what is it?"

"It's a great demon lord!" Kagome dropped her serious face and giggled loudly.

"Wha?" Sango was confused.

"This old woman in the store…her name was…Kaede…"

"Wait. I've heard that name somewhere before."

"Huh? That's what I thought too. But then I kind of shrugged it off. I can't remember ever meeting her before, but I…I know that name!"

"Well…maybe you heard it on the radio or something. Or…yeah. That has to be it."

"Yeah…anyways. She said that the dog was really a great demon lord. And she couldn't remember his name. But the weird thing is…she actually believed that demons existed. Not just dog demons. All kinds. I looked at her like she was crazy. She knew what I was thinking. But anyhow…I also bought this…" She pulled the carving of Kagura out of the bag. "She said it was Kagura, the Wind Witch. I bought it for Naraku…or whatever his name is. I don't know why I did…but I just thought it would look interesting."

"Yeah…it is. Just hope he doesn't throw it at you."

"Oh, whatever, Sango. Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean someone else won't!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sango and stuck the figurines back inside the bag.

"So…it's three. The party is at seven."

"So…we should probably be heading…"

"Shut up, Kags! You know we have plenty of time to get ready. But for now, let's do something fun!"  
"Like…?"

"Like…erm…"

"Exactly. There's nothing we can do."

"Hey! Let's go in that shop, over there!"  
Sango dragged Kagome inside before she could see what store they were going into. However, once she was inside, she recognized her surroundings. It was the car detailing shop her father once worked for, when he was a teenager. When Kagome was little, he would often walk her by and they would look at all of the different designs that were available to put on the cars. And then…he had died in a car accident. Kagome hadn't been back since. It brought tears to her eyes.

"Sango…do…do we have to be in here?"

"Why? Don't you wanna look at all of the cool art…"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence, and Kagome noticed she was staring straight ahead of them.

"Sango…what's wrong?"

"Look in front of you."

Kagome turned her head, and meeting her line of vision directly was Sesshomaru Taisho, sitting in a cushy chair, reading a magazine. He glanced up from the page he was reading and made eye contact with her. She blushed.

"Hey…" She waved slightly and smiled.

He simply raised an eyebrow.

Kagome couldn't move. Simple eye contact turned her legs to jelly. How was she supposed to enjoy anything that night, if he was going to be there? Because the moment he locked eyes with hers, she would melt.

"Kags…" Sango whispered in her ear. "Say something to him!"

"Sango! I have a boyfriend!" She whispered back.

"So? You're not bonded together or anything!"

And with that, Sango pushed Kagome forward. The sheer force and power of Sango's shove caused her to fall forward, and land directly in front of Sesshomaru, on the floor.

"OW!" She yelped. She had twisted her wrist underneath her. It was throbbing very painfully.

"OhmygoshKagomeIamsosorry!" Sango spat out quickly, frozen in horror.

Kagome tried to push herself up, but the breath had been knocked out of her, and she fell backwards, unceremoniously on her buttocks.

Sesshomaru, meanwhile, had been watching the entire scene unfold. And was smiling slightly. He found her clumsiness quite amusing.

And watching her fall again was hilarious. So hilarious, in fact, that he was hard pressed to stifle the laughter that was threatening to pour out of his mouth. But he managed.

Something in that girl made him want to show emotion. And it happened each time he saw her.

Kagome watched his expressions change with great interest. He had so many of them…flickering in his eyes. She was lost in them for a moment, until she realized that he was holding a hand out to her. Hesitating, she grabbed it, and he whisked her off of the floor with ease.

"Th…thank you."

"You are welcome, Kagome."

'Ack! He used my name again!'

She blushed again, which did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

"Well…I guess we'd better be going…right Sango?"

"Oh, no, Kags. There's no hurry. I'm actually looking at some designs over here." Sango smiled and waved at Kagome.

"Sango…" She started.

"Yes?"

"_You don't have a car_!"

"Oh. Well. That's okay. Maybe they can do bicycles!"

Sango hurried off to another part of the shop, leaving Kagome alone with Sesshomaru.

"So…heh…umm…what are you doing here?"

"What one normally does when in a car detailing shop. My car is getting detailed."

"Oh. Right. Heh…yeah…anyways…"

"I trust you are coming with my idiot brother tonight."

"Um…hai. I am."

I can see that you have already gotten yourself a costume. Your friend, as well." He nodded towards the red and white miko costume in her arms.

"Hai. I found this one at the last minute. I got out of bed kind of late this morning, and…" She stopped herself. Why was she telling Sesshomaru about her day? He didn't like her! He didn't like anyone!

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well…nevermind. But the important thing is that I have a costume!"

"I suppose."  
"Oh!" She had almost forgotten. The gifts that she had bought for he and Naraku were in a bag, which was clutched in her right hand. She offered it up to him, and he simply stared at it.

"This is for you. And Naraku. I thought I'd get you two a little something from Sango and myself…although mainly from myself…since she wouldn't go inside the store…for allowing us to come to your party!"

"Hn." He lifted the bag from her fingers and pried it open.

"Well?"

"Figurines." He lifted them from the bag.

"Hai! Um…okay…the one on the left you're holding isn't just a fluffy dog. It's supposed to be a great demon lord…"

"I know what it is. Where did you find this?"

"In an occult store in the mall."

"And this one is Kagura, the Wind Witch." Sesshomaru stated, pulling the wooden figurine out of the bag, studying it.

"Hai…"

He stared down his nose at her for a moment.

'What in the name of Kami…she doesn't even realize…what the significance of these are.'

"Kagome. Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"What…what are you talking about?"

"Why did you get these?"

He was sounding very serious now. Almost angry. It frightened her.

"Because I thought you'd like them."

'Kagura was Naraku's creation…centuries ago…before he reabsorbed her. And that…is my true form. And she has no idea.'

"You don't like them, do you…" She asked, dejected.

He did not reply.

"That's okay. I can take them back. I should have known. I don't really have the best sense of gift getting. I kind of suck at that…I just thought that maybe it would be really nice if I got you someth…"

"I will take them back to the mansion with me. I am sure Naraku will like his." Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"Wh…what?"

"I never said I did not like what you bought me."

"Oh…okay…"

Just when Kagome was about to say something else, a short, toad-like man wearing a blue uniform came waddling into the waiting area.

"Mr. Taisho, your car is ready."

"Thank you, Jaken. If you will please give me a moment, I will retrieve my car and make my payment."

"Hai, Mr. Taisho."

The short man disappeared, and Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight, then…" She smiled.

"I suppose. Good day, Kagome." He nodded and walked away from the girl, leaving her stunned.

Sango ran up to Kagome after she was sure that Sesshomaru had gone to get his car, and squealed.

"Ooooh! I knew he liked you!"

"Sango…what in Kami's name are you talking about?"

"Kags…he totally likes you!"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You didn't see it?"

"See what? Are you hallucinating, Sango?"

"The way he looked at you."

"And…"

"UGH! Are you that blind, Kags? Jeez! I'm going to have to show you what I mean tonight. You'll see."

"What are you…"

"Let's just go back to the apartment and get ready so that we can get to the mansion early. Is Inuyasha going to drive us there?"

"Duh, Sango. What? Do you think he'd make us walk?"

So they left the car detailing shop and hurried to the apartment, each one getting ready for the party that night.


	3. A Tale from the Past

"HEY! KAGOME! LEMME IN!"

A muffled shout came from outside the apartment, and Kagome, dressed in the miko costume, rushed to the door.

"Inuyasha!" She smiled, as he pushed past her into the living room.

"Are you guys ready? Miroku is waiting in the car! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry!"  
"Okay, okay! Let me grab my purse…"

"Don't bring your purse. As a matter of fact…don't bring anything."

"Why not…"

"Just…don't, okay?"

"Fine. Sango! Come on!"

"Cooommmmingggg!"

Sango came, dancing out of her bedroom, dressed in her demon exterminator outfit.

"Sango…you look amazing!"

"I know!" Sango giggled. "I didn't think the costume would fit this well…but it does!"

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha called out to her.

"Huh?"

"What are you s'posed to be?"

"A miko."

"Oh."

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, and to Kagome, it looked as if he were trying to remember something…or someone. But then his trance was interrupted when Sango tapped Kagome on the shoulder and asked if they were ready.

"Oh…yeah. Let's go!"

They ran out of the apartment and down the stairs to the car, where Miroku was waiting patiently, listening to some pop music on the radio.

When Sango entered the car, Miroku got out immediately, and migrated to the back seat, to sit beside her. Kagome joined Inuyasha in the front seat.

"How long do you think it'll take us to get there, Inuyasha?"

"At least an hour. The mansion's out in the country."

"Oh."

Before Kagome could say anything else, she heard a bold statement come from the back seat.

"Sango, my dear…would you be interested in bearing my children?"

"Miroku!" She shouted as a loud slapping noise could be heard.

Kagome shook her head in both amusement and disappointment. Miroku was such a lecher. And when it came to Sango…he was much worse.

"I suppose I will have to simply ask you later."

"Yeah. Right. Do it, and see what it gets you, houshi!"

Inuyasha laughed, and then started the car.

Kagome thought to herself. 'This is going to be a looooong ride.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked in the front door of the mansion, knowing exactly where Naraku would be. He walked swiftly to the library of the sprawling house, and Naraku was sitting in the same chair he had been in that morning, reading. It was a hobby of his. Television was something neither of the youkai particularly enjoyed. They had enough things to do with their time.

"Tanaka."

"Taisho."

Naraku turned his head towards the taiyoukai.

"I suppose you will be wearing a costume tonight…"

"Hai, Taisho. My usual."

"Ah."

"And you…?"

"Usual. Ancestral garment."

"Hn. What's in the bag?"

Naraku pointed to the paper bag that Sesshomaru clutched in his hand. Sesshomaru handed it over, and Naraku pulled out the figurines.

"Decided to go shopping?"

"No. Actually…those are from the Higurashi girl. The wench my half-breed brother is currently dating. She wanted to thank us for inviting her."

"Kagura." Naraku's eyes widened when he saw his former servant carved in wood.

"Hai."

"And…you."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Does she know…what we are…"

"No. She does not. Which is why it surprises me that she even picked these out."

Naraku nodded in agreement.

"We must separate her from Inuyasha tonight, Taisho. I wish to speak with her. And I know you do. You know what tonight is all about."

"Hai. And I doubt my idiot brother will notice her missing if we have someone distract him."

They looked at each other for a moment, evil grins spreading across their faces—fangs lengthening; eyes narrowing.

"Kikyo." They both said in unison before laughing.

The party would be interesting.

An hour later, Naraku and Sesshomaru were prepared. Each was dressed in a hakama, but Naraku's was a dark navy, almost purple…while Sesshomaru's was donned with red and white sakura blossoms. In his belt were his family heirloom swords…Tenseiga and Tokijin.

"Well. You certainly look the part, Sesshomaru." Naraku stepped out of the shadows and waited at the door for the first guests to enter the gates.

"I would take that as a compliment, if it wasn't coming from you, Tanaka."

Naraku smirked. He and Sesshomaru were friends, true. But sometimes, they both got on each other's nerves because they lived in the same house.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's attention was turned elsewhere. A sleek black car was pulling into the driveway. And he recognized the model. It was Inuyasha's.

"Look who showed up."

"Let the fun begin…" Naraku chuckled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay you guys! We're here!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he turned the car off. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were staring out their windows in awe at the sprawling mansion.

"I don't think I've ever seen a house so big in my entire life, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Yeah…it is pretty huge…"

They each stepped out of the vehicle only to be greeted by Sesshomaru and Naraku, who were waiting at the front door for them.

Inuyasha scrunched his nose in disgust at seeing his older half brother and his friend. He had never liked them.

'I hope…tonight doesn't drive Kagome away from me…once she learns what I am.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he and the others approached the duo.

Sesshomaru turned to Naraku and nodded. Naraku stepped forward and greeted Inuyasha and his friends, and taking Kagome's hand in his, gently placing a kiss on it.

She blushed.

Inuyasha nearly ripped Naraku's throat out, but stopped himself. He didn't want to make a scene, for Kagome's sake.

"Oh…er…thank you…Mr…" Kagome stopped when she realized she didn't know Naraku's last name.

"Tanaka. But you may call me Naraku."

"Naraku." She nodded.

"And you must be…"

"Miroku. And this is my girlfriend, Sango."

"Pleasure to meet you." Naraku spoke in a velvety deep tone, which sent shivers up both of the girls' spines. They exchanged glances for less than a second, but both Sesshomaru and Naraku caught it.

"Why don't you come inside?"

"Finally…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Why, Inuyasha. Dear _half brother_ of mine. I did not see you standing there."

Sesshomaru mocked. Inuyasha let out a huff of air and a 'keh' before pushing past the older man and into the house.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chastised. "I'm really sorry about…"

"Do not worry yourself." Sesshomaru motioned for her and the others to go inside.

Kagome went in first, followed by Sango and Miroku, and then Naraku and Sesshomaru.

"The other guests will be arriving soon." Naraku spoke softly.

"Hai. You will greet them…I am off to watch my brother." Sesshomaru hissed. He absolutely loathed Inuyasha, and having him in his home was bound to cause some kind of disaster.

He found them in the ballroom, looking at the decorations that had been set up.

"Wow, Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed. "This is great! Did you guys set this up yourselves?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Kagome and shook his head.

"Keh." Inuyasha spat. "That idiot couldn't set up decorations for anything if his life depended on it."

"Inuyasha! Don't say…" Kagome wanted to scream at Inuyasha for being so rude to Sesshomaru, but she stopped herself. She didn't want Inuyasha to be angry with her for defending his brother. The last thing they needed was to get in a fight.

"Don't say what?" He huffed.

"Umm…nevermind."

"No, Kagome. What? Were you going to say that I shouldn't be rude to my brother? Or that I should be nicer? Because the only reason you, Sango, Miroku and I are even here right now is because my father told Sesshomaru that he had to invite us."

That sent Kagome over the edge. Sesshomaru had been nice to her earlier that day, and she didn't like that Inuyasha was being rude to him in his own home. He didn't _have_ to let them in.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled, mockingly sweet.

"What…"

"You're such a bonehead!" She shouted, before storming out of the ballroom and into another part of the house.

"Oh. Way to go, Inuyasha." Sango hissed. "You are so inconsiderate!"

"Me? But…"

Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence, Sango had already followed her friend out of the ballroom.

"Kagome!"

Sango chased Kagome through the hall and into the den.

"Kagome. Are you alright?"

"Hai. I'm just mad…Inuyasha is such a jerk, Sango!"

"I know…" She sighed.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Sango. He's just being so mean to me…I…it's almost like he doesn't want to be with me."

"Hey…don't tell yourself that, Kags. He likes you…a lot…he just has a weird way of showing it."

"Yeah." She sighed sadly.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm going to be fine…but do you think I could be alone for a minute or two?"

"Sure…" Sango smiled sadly. "I'll be with Miroku."

"I'll meet you back in the ballroom."

Sango nodded and left Kagome alone with her thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you truly love your girlfriend, as you say, Inuyasha…then perhaps you would treat her better." Sesshomaru said, icily.

"What the fuck would _you_ know about treating people right, Sesshomaru?"

"More than you. I was raised with manners, hanyou."

"And I wasn't?"

Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Feh. You just remember that _I_ have Kagome…not you."

'Not for long, little brother. I'll see to that.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as Sango entered the room.

"Hey…Sango…where's Kagome…"

"She wants to be by herself for a little while."

"But…"  
"Inuyasha, perhaps you should leave her alone. Let her think." Miroku suggested.

"Miroku…since when did you start giving advice, you lecher?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha, I don't think you're really in a position to be talking…" Sango hissed.

"Hey, Sango…why don't you…"

"Enough!" Sesshomaru shouted, much to the surprise of those in the room. "You will all refrain from arguing now."

They were silent.

"That's better. Now, if you'll excuse me, more guests are arriving." His eyes narrowed at the group as he turned and left the ballroom to find Naraku. Tanaka would go after the Higurashi girl while he finished admitting the guests to the party.

Sesshomaru found him still standing at the door, waiting for those who had arrived to make their way to him.

"I'll take over. Find Kagome."

Naraku nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't believe Inuyasha!' Kagome thought to herself. 'One moment…he's the sweetest person in the world, but the next…he's so rude and hateful.'

Kagome stood alone in another large room, looking at the beautiful tapestries that lined the walls. They depicted demons…inu, neko, ookami, and much more. She was amazed at the detail they held. Each was so realistic…each and every last detail of the mythical creatures had been painted in painstakingly.

"How beautiful…" She said aloud, forgetting for a moment the problem that was at hand. Then, Inuyasha's voice snapped her out of her reverie. He was yelling at his brother again.

'Baka.' She thought again. 'What am I going to do about him? Sango says he likes me, but I'm beginning to feel…a little less than loved right now…he's always criticizing or insulting me. What can I do? What will I do…when I've had enough of this treatment?'

She sighed as she walked slowly to one of the many windows of the ballroom, stopping as she pressed her left hand to a pane, gazing out at the full moon. The bright beams from the moon shone upon her face, making it glow with an almost ethereal light. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to revel in the beauty of everything at that moment. And then…

"There you are." A deep, silky voice beckoned her to turn her head ever so slightly. A figure bathed in purple and navy tones was standing behind her. As the light of the moon made its way to the figure, she could see it was Naraku Tanaka, the man she had met earlier.

"Oh. Hello, Naraku." Kagome smiled.

"I see you have been separated from Inuyasha."

"Hai. He's not on my good list right now. He's being so crude. Especially towards Sesshomaru."

"Well, you must understand their background, my dear Kagome." He spoke her name; let it roll off of his tongue without effort. And it sent shivers up her spine.

"I do…but…I just wish Inuyasha could put it behind him."

Naraku nodded.

"Don't we all. They have been feuding since they were children. And it is quite annoying, I can assure you. But I have learned to live with it over the years."

"Oh?" Kagome asked. "How long have you…I mean…Sesshomaru and yourself…known each other?"

"Decades." Was all he said.

"Oh."

"How long have you and Inuyasha been acquainted?" He asked quietly.

"Too long…sometimes…" She laughed. "About ten years."

"Ah."

They stood in silence for a moment, before Naraku spoke again.

"So. How much has Inuyasha told you about tonight's festivities?"

"Not anything, come to think of it. He just said there was a party, and that we were invited."

"I see." He thought for a moment.

"Why?"

"No reason. You will find out soon enough."

"What's that supposed to—"

Before Kagome could finish her sentence, Naraku began to walk toward her.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Kagome…where is it exactly that you bought that wonderful carving of Kagura, the wind witch?"

"Umm…at the mall…I thought you would like it. I wanted to say thank you for inviting us to the party…Inuyasha and I don't really get invited anywhere. Mainly because…of his…attitude." She frowned.

"I see. Do you know the story behind her?"

"No…I didn't get a chance to ask the clerk"

"Hn." He stared at her for a moment. "You are wearing miko's clothing."

"Oh…this…I bought it last minute at this one shop…I didn't have a costume."

He nodded.

"You remind me of someone, seeing you in that costume. But I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Oh?"

"Hai." He inched closer, until his face was inches from hers.

"Well…I'm sure you'll think of it soon…" She laughed nervously.

"I'm sure I will." He smirked. "Now…as I was saying…the story of Kagura. Are you interested to hear about her?"

"Uh…sure."

"Well. Then follow me. We'll go to the library, where you can sit down."

"What about the party?"

"Don't worry about it. Sesshomaru will come and get us when it begins."

"Okay…" Nervously, Kagome followed Naraku out of the ballroom and through a few dark corridors, and up a flight of stairs before they finally reached the library. Naraku opened two large chestnut doors, and Kagome gasped. Inside was the largest library she had seen to date in a household. Being that it was a mansion, Kagome supposed she shouldn't have been too surprised, but the magnitude of it all was still overwhelming.

"How…beautiful! I've never seen…a library…this big before!"

"This was my...grandfather's mansion. He had this built…quite a while ago."

"Wow."

"Come. Sit." Naraku pointed to two large green, velvety…yet cushiony…chairs. She plopped down in the one on the right, while Naraku took the left.

He looked at her for a moment before beginning the story.

"Long ago, there was a wind witch named Kagura. She was created from one of the most powerful demon lords of the age."

"What was his name?" Kagome interrupted, before realizing her mistake. "I'm sorry. Please…go on."

"His name…is unknown at the moment. This happened five centuries ago. The story…has been passed down over the years." Naraku lied. It wasn't time to tell her yet.

"Oh."

"As I was saying. She was created from one of the most powerful demon lords of the age. And she was powerful, herself. Everywhere she went, Kagura wreaked havoc. She was known for causing many 'natural' disasters. And she killed many men and women alike, whenever given orders to do so by her creator. And then…one day…Kagura decided that she would betray her master. So she went behind his back and devised a plan to have him murdered by a rogue group of travelers that consisted of a houshi, a miko, a hanyou, a taijiya and her fire cat, and a kitsune cub. He held something that the miko in the group desired very much."

"What was it?"

"I was getting to that." He scowled.

"Sorry…I can be a little impatient."

He nodded and continued.

"He held the Shikon No Tama."

Kagome gasped. Her grandfather had told her many stories of the Shikon No Tama back at the shrine where they lived.

"It was a very coveted jewel, and the powerful demon lord had come upon it in a battle between himself and another demon lord, who had stolen it from the miko and her group.The miko was angered by the fact that the demon lord possessed what was hers to guard, and so Kagura decided to make a deal with the miko in exchange for her freedom from her master. Kagura informed the group where her master was hiding out, and when his powers would be at their weakest. When his barrier would be weak enough to break through. They went to his citadel, and on one particularly stormy night, they attacked. The demon lord was rendered powerless through one unlucky stroke of fate, though he remained youkai. The miko regained her missing Shikon No Tama, but the Wind Witch, Kagura, perished in the battle. Her master reabsorbed her in an unfortunate…chain of events, and he himself disappeared until many centuries later. It is said…that he still roams the Earth to this day. In humanoid form."

"That was an amazing story, Naraku." Kagome spoke softly. "You were so passionate about it…it was like I was reliving the whole thing."

"I am a fairly good storyteller. I have had much practice."

Kagome nodded.

"It's odd…you know…that I'm wearing a miko costume. And you just told me that story." She thought out loud.

"Yes. Well. Life is full of coincidences."

"Whatever happened…to the group?"

"Eventually, the monk and the taijiya passed on after living a long life together. They had many children. The hanyou and the miko were married for a short time, but then the miko died unexpectedly, leaving he and the kitsune cub behind."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a moment before Kagome spoke again.

"Would you mind…too terribly…if we went back to the ballroom? I'm sure Inuyasha's looking for me…and…"

"That's not a problem." He stood, and offered her his hand. She blushed slightly, and placed her hand in his. Immediately, a shock ran through her. She recognized this man. From somewhere…some time. His face…his clothing…his eyes. Dark…foreboding…haunting.

"Kagome. Is there something the matter?" Naraku asked, concerned.

"No…nothing…nothing's wrong."

He sensed her fear. She had seen something from her past.

"Are you sure…"

"Hai. Can…can we just…please go back to the ballroom?"

In moments, they had left the library, and Kagome was following Naraku down the hallway to the ballroom. Inuyasha turned and glared at her as she entered the room. Quite a few other guests had arrived, and Kagome noticed that they were all dressed in traditional Japanese feudal era garb. As she walked over to Inuyasha, she took a double take when she saw a woman standing next to him…that looked frighteningly like herself.

"Ah. You must be Kagome. Inuyasha's told me so much about you."

"That's funny. I have no idea who _you_ are." Kagome snapped. Something about that woman angered her. Especially when she saw her standing next to Inuyasha.

"I am Kikyo Tanaka. Naraku's cousin. Inuyasha and I have been friends since we were children. Haven't we, 'Yasha?" Kikyo giggled. Inuyasha nodded, still glaring at Kagome. She had made him look like an insensitive jerk in front of their friends, and he was thankful that Kikyo hadn't been present when the small feud had happened. She thought the world of him.

"Well. Nice to meet you." Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Inuyasha…can we talk?"

"I guess." He shrugged, telling Kikyo that he would return, and followed Kagome to one of the corners of the ballroom.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I didn't think there was any need to, Kagome. Why? Are you _jealous_?" He sneered.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha.

"Don't ever think I would be jealous of a bimbo like her!" She hissed.

"Don't insult Kikyo!"

"Why? Do you like her?"

"She's my friend!"

"And I'm your girlfriend!"

They both glared at one another before Kagome backed him up against the wall, and pointed a finger in his face.

"You'd better not do anything with her, Inuyasha, or I'm warning you…it's over! I've had enough of the way you've been treating me…and now you're letting some bimbo hang all over you while I'm not around!" She turned from him and stomped off into the crowds of people that were pouring into the room.


	4. Revelations

**Well, folks, here's Chapter 4 of Youkai Masquerade…hope you like it a lot…a few of you suggested I hurry up and post the next chapter, so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naraku found Sesshomaru in the sea of youkai dancing about the room.

"I spoke to the girl."

"And."

"She knows or remembers nothing about her past. I told her the story of Kagura, and she didn't even flinch. Until she put her hand in mine. I could see it in her eyes, Taisho. She knew. She knew who I was."

A smirk became visible on Sesshomaru's face.

"Excellent. She should start to remember soon, then. I will take her next. And then…she will not leave my presence until she remembers everything."

"Inuyasha will become suspicious."

"Kikyo is already here, is she not? She is working her magic even as we speak."

Sesshomaru pointed to his half brother, who was dancing with Kikyo at the time; his hands about her waist, swaying to the rhythmic music.

"So she is." Naraku muttered.

Sesshomaru searched through the throngs of people in the room and found Kagome, standing in a corner by herself, watching her boyfriend and his best friend dance the night away. Seconds later, he also spotted Sango and Miroku, who were sitting at a table, taking advantage of the hors d' oeuvres that had been absentmindedly placed there. He shook his head, and left Naraku, walking directly for Kagome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stood alone in the corner, watching Inuyasha dancing, wishing she were the one in his arms.

'Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on Inuyasha. I mean…he's just friends with her…right? What harm could she possibly do? He loves me.'

Kagome left her solitariness to go find something to drink. Over at the table to the right of her sat a punch bowl with numerous glasses available. She spooned some of the orange liquid into a glass, set the ladle back into the bowl and took a large swig. Seconds later, she began to cough. She could taste alcohol in the punch. It had been spiked, and she drank nearly all of her glass.

'Oh…boy…I hope this isn't anything bad…' She choked and coughed again, setting her glass on the table.

"Are you quite alright, Kagome?" A voice behind her caused her to jump and spin around.

"Oh. Sess…Cough…homaru…"

"Hai. That punch can be quite strong when spiked. It is an old recipe…when alcohol was much more widely drank…and stronger levels were used. I apologize for not warning you sooner."

"That's…okay."

"Why are you not dancing, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing the answer, but wishing to hear it from the girl himself.

"Oh…well…Inuyasha's…dancing with someone else right now. I'm sure I'll be next." She smiled cheerfully, but Sesshomaru could smell the disappointment radiating off of her.

"Would you care to dance with me, in the meantime?" He asked seductively.

"_You_ want to dance with _me_?"

"Hai. Is there a problem with that?" He scowled. What? Did she think herself too good for him?

"No! Not at all!" She grinned.

'She is nervous.' Sesshomaru smiled wryly back at her before offering Kagome his hand.

Kagome hesitated, before putting her small hand in Sesshomaru's somewhat larger one. It felt warm, and he squeezed on hers slightly. But, she noticed, as she looked down, that it was _clawed_. And not only that…the claws looked frighteningly realistic. There was no sign that they had even been glued on.

"Uh…Sesshomaru…" She stuttered.

"Hai, Kagome."

"Why…do you have…claws?" Kagome gulped.

His golden orbs melted her body as she looked into them, the intensity almost too much for her to handle. He studied her for the longest time before finally speaking, breaking the anticipation of the moment.

"They are part of my costume." He lied. She couldn't know yet…for it would ruin everything he and Naraku had set out to do.

"That's funny…they look…so real."

"Thank you. I take that as a compliment."

"You're welcome."

"Shall we?"

Kagome nodded, and he walked with her out to the dance floor.

"I should…warn you…I really suck at dancing."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well…maybe I could give it a try?"

He nodded, and took her right hand, placing it on his left shoulder. He then took her left hand and placed it in his, while his other hand slid around to cup her waist gently.

"You will follow my movements. There is nothing to be concerned about."

As he stepped to the left swiftly, Kagome followed him, and then they both swirled to the right. In no time, she was gliding across the floor, her eyes fixated on Sesshomaru. Not once did she glance at the floor to check her feet. It was as if she knew the steps to the dance already.

'Why do I feel as if I have done this before?' Kagome thought. 'And earlier…it was like he knew that I would…well…know…the steps to this dance. How odd is that? And then that whole episode with Naraku earlier…' A shudder ran down her spine. She knew Naraku from somewhere. And she had felt fear at seeing his face. 'This is just too weird! What in the name of Kami is going on?' She wondered.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru studied Kagome's eyes as they danced.

'They say the eyes are the window to the soul. I wonder if she knows she's revealing everything in her thoughts…in her heart…to me, right now.'

"Kagome, is something troubling you…" He asked quietly, as the song finally ended.

"No. Why…why would you think that?"

"Come with me. Now." He grabbed a hold of her wrist, and dragged her from the dance floor. Inuyasha, who had been dancing with Kikyo, watched in anger as he saw that Kagome had been dancing with Sesshomaru. Before the inuyoukai had a chance to drag Kagome away from the crowd, Inuyasha stepped in front of him and pushed him slightly.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, what do you think you're doing with my girl?"

"I was going to have a discussion with her. Is that a problem, little brother?"

"Hell yeah, it is! And you were dancing with her!"

"Inuyasha, I was…"

"Stay outta this, Kagome. I'm not mad at you."

Her eyes widened in anger at his referral to butt out, but she stopped herself from making a scene…because everyone in the room had become silent. All of the lavishly dressed men and women…(Strangely dressed…in feudal era garb…I might add…) stood quietly and waited for Sesshomaru's reply.

"What business is it of yours if I decide to have a conversation with your girlfriend, Inuyasha? You have no reign over the things I choose to do."

"It doesn't matter, Sesshomaru! She's my girlfriend, and _you_ were dancing with her!"

"Then you should have been spending less time with Kikyo and more time with Kagome. You foolish hanyou."

'Wait a second! Hanyou?' Kagome's mind screamed.

"You bastard! How dare you call me that?"

"As I recall, Inuyasha, I dare because _you_ cannot stop me." Sesshomaru hissed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku stood on the other side of the room, watching the scene unfold with his cousin, Kikyo.

"You have done quite well to get the anger boiling in Inuyasha. Congratulations." Naraku whispered.

"I learned from the best."

"I believe she will remember soon. And then she will realize what this is. And why she is here."

"I can only hope. Then I can finally have Inuyasha to myself."

'And Kagome will be ours…Sesshomaru's and mine. At long last.' Naraku smirked evilly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stood in bewilderment. What was going on?

"I can, and I will!" Inuyasha lunged for Sesshomaru, but just at the moment when Kagome (not to mention the only other humans there—Miroku and Sango) would have expected Inuyasha to make an impact with Sesshomaru, knocking him to the floor, there was only an empty space. Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru standing behind her, his eyes flaring with annoyance and slight anger.

"Don't use _that_! Fight me for real, you asshole!"

"Inuyasha! What in Kami's name is going on here?" Kagome shouted, causing everyone to turn and look at her. She blushed.

"You mean, your girlfriend actually doesn't know." Sesshomaru chuckled, the rest of the youkai in the room following him.

"Doesn't know what? What don't I know?" Kagome spun around and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Tonight is All Hallows Eve."

"Hai…and…" Kagome was confused.

"Five centuries ago, on this night, a powerful demon lord was defeated. By a miko, no less, and her traveling companions."

"I've heard this story before." She muttered.

"Then I've no need to explain it to you. But I do believe your _boyfriend_ owes you an explanation."

She whirled around and met Inuyasha's soft golden eyes.

"Inu…yasha? What's…"

"Kagome…leave. Now."

"Huh? But I…"

"Just do what I tell you! Don't stay here…"

"Inuyasha! Tell me what's going on!"  
Sango and Miroku came running up suddenly, from behind the crowd. They knew something was wrong when they heard Kagome shouting.

"Kags…Inuyasha's right…let's get out of here. We can go home and watch movies…"

Suddenly, Sesshomaru roared.

"No one is moving an inch from this floor unless I deem it possible!"

Sango and Miroku shrunk back from him, and stood beside Inuyasha, who looked terrified.

"Tell her, hanyou. Or I will."

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"He's right, Kagome. There…was…a demon lord…five hundred years ago…he was... destroyed on this night."

"Naraku already told me this story! I don't want to hear it again! What the hell does that have to do with tonight, anyhow? It's just some stupid party, right? You didn't even want to come! So why did we, if you knew what was going to happen?" Kagome shouted, surprising her friends, and causing some of the youkai in the room to growl.

Kagome jumped at the sound, and began to shiver. Something was very wrong, and Inuyasha was right. They needed to leave. Now. She made a move to run, but stopped when she felt another shiver run up her spine, making her body go cold.

Out of the shadows, Naraku stepped into the small group that had gathered, standing beside Sesshomaru, who was still behind Kagome.

"Because he didn't know what was going to happen, Kagome, my lovely."

Kagome felt two sets of hands grab her from behind, and her world went dark.

**A/N: Oops...here's another cliffhanger. I'm sorry! At least you got something...right? Right? **

**CitrusSeverus: Runs as her fans chase her, throwing rotten tomatoes and broken, sharp sticks of pocky at her head. **

**I'm reeeeeallly sorry! But the next chapter will be even better! Until then!**


	5. The Truth Is Revealed

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, people. I've been having a lot of problems lately...and school is getting really tough. It may be touch and go for a while as far as when I update my stories goes. But I promise you I will get it done. I appreciate your patience with me, although I'm sure you all want to smack me upside my head. Soulmate is currently on hiatus, because I just don't have the time to update it. But I do work on it a little while when I can.I will try to get the next chapter up by the end of February.I hope you enjoy what little I have written here, and I hope it is enough to satiate you.

Happy New Year to everyone and good luck with all of your ambitions!

CitrusSeverus

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! You bastards! What the hell did you do to her?" Inuyasha shouted as he watched Kagome fall into Sesshomaru's arms while Naraku kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I don't see why you care, little brother. You knew what tonight was all about, and yet you chose to bring your girlfriend and her entourage. It was your mistake. And you will regret it."

"What the hell is your problem, Sesshomaru! You know she has no idea about anything that happened!"

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Inuyasha." Naraku spoke up, his voice dangerously low. His blood red eyes moved slowly from Kagome's face to Inuyasha's, flaring once they were focused on the hanyou's face.

"Wh…"

"She touched my hand, and that was all it took for her to recognize me. Her miko powers are astounding—especially in this life. And she has so much potential. All it takes is a little push…and she could join us, Inuyasha. And become the most powerful miko of her time."

"Don't you…"

"Half brother, I would not move if I were you. As much as I want to keep this…delectable wench as my own…I will not hesitate to sever her head from her body."

"Leave her alone! I'll give you anything you want! Just please….don't hurt her!"

"We already have what we want." Naraku snapped. "I have been searching for her for five centuries, and now that I've found her, I'm not going to wait any longer to have her. I'm growing quite impatient."

"As am I." Sesshomaru growled. "Now move, or I will force you to move."

"No!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha…do something…don't let them take her!" Sango shouted from behind him.

"Wench, you'd do well to shut your mouth. You are dressed in a very compromising outfit, and while surrounded by youkai. You do know…that your ancestors…were youkai exterminators…" Sesshomaru spat.

"Huh?" Sango's eyes widened. "But…"

"Yes. And they killed many of our kind, taijiya!" A youkai spoke up from somewhere in the crowd.

"I shall leave you three to the wrath of the crowd." Sesshomaru hissed. "Or perhaps…Naraku would care to speak in your favor?"

Naraku merely raised his eyebrow.

"I suppose that is your answer."

"Damn it, Sesshomaru…" But before Inuyasha could finish, a white blur flew past him, and out of the room. A purple one followed, and soon, the only ones that were left were the youkai…and Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

"Miroku…" Sango whispered. "What…are we going to do?"

The group of youkai closed in on the trio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She is quite beautiful, is she not?" Naraku whispered seductively while looking at the unconscious Kagome, who currently was curled up in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Hai. Such exquisiteness."

"Wake her." Naraku whispered gently.

Sesshomaru rubbed part of Kagome's neck, and pressed down carefully. In seconds, her eyes fluttered open, and she gasped upon seeing the two youkai.

"Sess…homaru? Naraku? Where am I? Where is Inuyasha?"

"You are in a deeper part of the mansion, and Inuyasha and your friends have been…detained." Naraku spoke, his velvety voice sending a shiver down her spine.

She thought for a moment, suddenly remembering all that had happened in the ballroom.

'Youkai…hanyou…' She thought, panicking.

"There is no need to be frightened, Kagome. We will not harm you…much." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"What do you want with me?"

"Tonight. You remember what I told you, do you not?"

"Yes, Naraku, I do, but…"

"I am that youkai. And you…are the reincarnation of the miko that took my powers from me. I have searched five centuries for you, my dear."

"Wh…why?"

"The same reason I have." Sesshomaru lifted her chin with a clawed hand, her eyes meeting his amber orbs. "Your power. You have immense power, Kagome."

"…"

"You chose the miko costume for tonight's party. How interesting…considering the fact that your reincarnation was a miko. And you remember, don't you? You touched my hand…and you saw something. I could sense it." Naraku whispered.

"I…"

And all of a sudden, before Kagome could react, memories came flooding into her brain, causing her to fall into a trance-like state.

_Flashback_

_"Kikyo…don't do this to me!"_

_"I can't be with you, Inuyasha!"_

_"I love you!"_

_"And I must destroy Naraku. You know I will not return."_

_"You will. You have to."_

_Scenes of a bloody battle ravaged their way through Kagome's mind, before she finally saw what Naraku had described…through the eyes of the miko Kikyo._

_"Inuyasha…you were right…I did survive. And I will be with you now."_

_Tears filled the hanyou's eyes as he leaned in and kissed the beautiful miko._

_Time moved forward, and Kagome found that she was lying in a futon, furs covering her body. She could hardly see, but she felt the presence of someone near her._

_"Kikyo…I've brought Kaede. She is here to help you. Don't move, or the poison will…"_

_Another woman's voice was heard._

_"I am afraid the poison has already done its job, young Inuyasha. There is nothing I can do. No herbs will be able to reverse the damage already done."_

_"No! You wench! There has to be something you can do!"_

_"I am afraid there is nothing. She is…not long…for this world."_

_Sobbing could be heard. And then…Kagome could feel her mouth opening._

_"Kaede…I am sorry…to leave you…while you are so young. I always…thought the Shikon…would eventually be my downfall…but not…a…saimyosho…left over…from Naraku's…attacks. I don't…understand where…it came…from. One minute…I was…fine…and the next…I felt…pain…in my back…"_

_"Do not worry, sister of mine. The…pain…will be over soon…"_

_"Kikyo! Don't leave me! I'm begging you!"_

_"I…love you…Inuyasha…please…don't forget…me."_

_"KIKYO…!"_

Kagome came crashing back into reality, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You remember."

"Hai! _You_ caused her to die!"

"It is not so. I was powerless, miko. But my saimyosho…survived after my downfall. They acted of their own free will."

"LIAR!"

"Shut your mouth, girl. You know nothing of what went on in the past, reincarnation or not." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Let me go, you asshole! I'm going to let Inuyasha know about all of this, and…"

"You think your precious Inuyasha can do anything for you? You are ours now."

"Wh…"

Before Kagome could even finish her sentence, she found herself on the floor, pinned down by Sesshomaru.

"You heard me, bitch. You belong to us."

"No…" Kagome whispered.

'Where is Inuyasha! What are they going to do to me?!' Kagome's mind screamed out as she felt Sesshomaru's lips descend on her own, causing a sharp intake of breath.

"Yes. And you will not fight us, or the consequences will be dire." Naraku snapped as he bend down and huskily whispered in Kagome's ear. "If you do not cooperate…I am sure Sesshomaru and I can find…_other_…ways to make you scream."

Kagome cried out as she felt Sesshomaru's clawed hand rake its way up her thigh, ripping her hakama. She could feel the blood dripping…feel the burning, searing sting of his scratch.

"Does that hurt? You are a miko. Heal yourself."

"I don't know what the hell you're saying! I don't know anything about healing!"

"What a shame." Sesshomaru's mouth spread into an evil grin, revealing sharp, gleaming teeth that made Kagome want to run screaming. But she could not move. She was still pinned beneath the powerful inuyoukai.

'What do I do?' She thought frantically as she felt Sesshomaru's hand move further north.

---------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the cliffie. This is where I had to stop...there will be more next time. I promise!


	6. Losing Innocence

Hello, all! Long time, no update, huh? Well. Here's an EXTRA long chapter for you all...since you've been so patient. I've been having some personal problems lately...with my own 'love'. Yes, folks, I fell in love. Problem is, the guy doesn't know it, and we're close friends...and...well, it's complicated. And I know you want to get to the story! So...here it is...but I warn you, it's a little...racy. For those of you who are under 17, I hope you get permission from your parents to read this...I don't wanna get in trouble for your mischievousness! And I hope doesn't kick this story off...I don't know how racy you _can _get for R rated stories. Wish me luck!

CitrusSeverus.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters...although I wish I owned Sesshy and Naraku...or maybe...that they owned moi? Hmm...interesting. Heh...anyways...enjoy the story...

* * *

Kikyo watched the crowd close in on Inuyasha and his friends, and shuddered slightly. She should have known Naraku would pull something like this. He knew she cared for Inuyasha, and always had. But she also knew that her love for him lingered from a previous life. She had died still loving him, thanks to Naraku's saimyosho.

'Bastard.' She thought.

Although Naraku's saimyosho _had _acted of their own free will, Kikyo knew they were obeying their master's last wishes as a powerful youkai. To kill her. However, for some reason, centuries after her death, Naraku found her reincarnation. Because he no longer had the power nor the energy to recreate Kikyo, he found a witch to bring her back to life. However, in the process, instead of destroying her reincarnation as initially planned, only half of the girl's soul returned to its original owner. The other half was currently in Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kagome, her reincarnation. Kikyo scowled. That soul should have been hers, and all of it, regardless of whether or not it belonged to another living person. She was jealous; she had to admit it. But all of that would end soon, because she planned to get the rest of her soul returned to her, no matter what it took, or how long.

"You are powerless to stop me, girl. You might as well give up, because one way or another, I will have you." Sesshomaru dipped his mouth to Kagome's ear and whispered huskily.

His hand finally reached the crotch of her hakama, and she gasped. So many new sensations were flowing through her as he began to gently rub her, making sure his fingers caressed her slowly. And then she heard the rip of more fabric through her daze. She was faintly aware of the night's cool air rushing over her thighs, and then felt nothing but pure ecstasy as Sesshomaru's fingers pushed the crotch of her underwear aside, and began delving into her virgin flesh with his claws, taking care not to injure her. She moaned slightly, causing both he and Naraku to smile slightly.

"You like this, ne?"

She didn't answer as he continued his ministrations.

"Answer me, miko."

He stopped his hand for a moment, causing her unconsciously to buck, wanting more of the treatment she was receiving.

"I will not continue unless you beg for it."

Kagome, in the haze of pleasure, realized what was happening. Sesshomaru and Naraku were going to take control of her, and they were trying to bend her to do their will. Something inside of her screamed, and her eyes widened.

"_NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO ME_!" She screeched.

"My love, you don't have a choice." Naraku hissed. He looked at Sesshomaru, who nodded. Sesshomaru removed his hand from her most private of areas, and stood from the floor, then proceeded to leave the room.

Kagome scurried away from Naraku, who remained seated on the floor. His blood red eyes bored into her cinnamon orbs, causing her to shiver yet again.

"Let me out of here! You're both demented!"

"Hai. While that may be true, you aren't going anywhere. _Sit down_." Naraku bit out in a commanding tone. Kagome tried to turn and run, but she was suddenly compelled to obey him. With much protest from her screaming joints and muscles, which she was trying to convince to do the opposite of what they were ordered, Kagome made her way over to Naraku and sat down almost directly in front of him. A smirk danced its way across his lips.

"Now that wasn't too hard, was it, _pet_?"

"Don't call me that." She hissed.

"That is what you are."

"I am no one's pet!"

"Come here."

"_NO_!"

"_Come here_." Naraku said again, this time, more forcefully.

Kagome felt as if some unseen force was plying her body, and she suddenly found herself on her hands and knees crawling slowly towards Naraku in submission, her head hung low.

"_What are you doing to me_?" She shouted, not able to lift her head and look him in the eyes.

"Teaching you to obey when your master gives you an order, _wench_."

"_I'm _not_ a wench, and you're _not_ my master_!"

Tears were falling from Kagome's eyes, making quiet splashes on the marbled floor beneath her.

"You are crying." Naraku stated simply.

"Hai…"

Instead of being upset, as Kagome would have thought he'd been, she felt herself being pulled into his lap almost instantaneously, his arms wrapping her in a warm embrace. She could smell his cologne, a strong, spicy musk that nearly made her swoon.

"I know you are afraid, Kagome. _I can smell it_. But you shouldn't be…if you cooperate, Sesshomaru and I will give you the world. Think about it."

Kagome sniffled, and felt Naraku's hand come up to wipe a tear from her cheek.

For some reason, she relaxed herself against him, her head lying against his chest. She could actually hear his heart beat, which was something she had not expected to come from a creature she had heard to be so cold and heartless.

"There now. This isn't so bad, is it?" He murmured softly. "And it can be like this. All you have to do is what we ask of you." His voice rumbled low in his chest. "Sesshomaru, I've calmed her down now."

The doors to the darkened room opened, revealing Sesshomaru once again, standing in all of his Feudal glory.

"I heard what you told her."

"And it's true, is it not?"

"Hai. You should listen, Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke her name softly.

Kagome began to speak, her voice muffled as she turned her head against Naraku's chest.

"I…don't…know what…to do…"

She could feel her heart beating a million miles a minute, and her stomach fluttering. What they spoke of…was it possible? Did they actually want her and only _her_? Inuyasha had never spoken to her like that before—not once in their relationship. And he never held her like Naraku was at that moment.

'But it's all a ruse, Kagome. They only want your power…whatever that is…and your _body_. Your purity!' Her mind shouted at her.

'How do _you_ know it's a ruse? You're just my brain…' She thought tiredly.

Sesshomaru and Naraku stared at Kagome for a moment before making eye contact.

'She is about to break, Tanaka.' Sesshomaru communicated with the former demon lord.

'I can see that, Taisho.'

'If I say hai…I'll lose Inuyasha forever…but…if I say no…what will…what will they do…to me?'

"Kagome." Naraku crooned softly.

"I…love Inuyasha…"

"He doesn't care for you the same way you care for him, Kagome." Sesshomaru kneeled next to her and brushed her hair away from her neck, revealing soft, white skin. "Did you not see him with Kikyo? You know who she is…who she was to him."

"Hai…"

"Then you must realize that he still loves her."

"_No. It's not true_!" She shouted.

"Tell me, Kagome. If we were to whisk you away from here right now, do you think your precious Inuyasha would come and save you? Do you think he would even miss you? You are just a replica to him of Kikyo. That's all you will ever be."

"No…" She moaned.

"Come with us, Kagome." Naraku whispered. "You know it's what you want."

She looked up from Naraku's chest to find him gazing softly at her. She then turned her head and found Sesshomaru's face so close to hers, she could see right into the amber depths of his eyes. They were captivating. He held so much emotion in his gaze, although his exterior remained cold and frigid.

Sesshomaru could almost taste her desire for him. For them both. He knew that he was dissuading her of her love for Inuyasha. And he told her nothing but the truth. For Inuyasha had once loved Kikyo so much, he was willing to kill himself to be with her. The fates had intervened however, and brought Kagome to him. He had been somewhat stable ever since…but Sesshomaru could feel the tension between them when he saw Kikyo in the same room for the first time since she had been 'reborn'. Inuyasha had spent nearly the entire night with her at the party, paying little attention to Kagome.

Kagome watched his eyes flare for a moment, wondering what he was thinking about, and hoping it wasn't something she had done wrong. The last thing she wanted was to be punished by an irate taiyoukai with poison claws. That brought her mind to her leg, which was still bleeding slightly, and the sting began to come back to her. She grimaced as she felt the blood coursing through the veins in her thigh, and could hear the blood drip ever so slowly onto the floor.

"Your thigh still hurts, does it not?"

Kagome nodded slowly. Before she could speak, she blinked, and opened her eyes to find that Sesshomaru was no longer in front of her, but at her thigh, his mouth poised over the wound.

"Wh…what are you…"

She never finished her sentence, as she was thrown into a world of pain and sheer ecstasy as Sesshomaru's tongue flicked over the bloodied skin, and as his mouth sucked lightly on the hurt flesh, Kagome moaned as he began to once again make his way to her core with his hand.

Naraku still held her in his arms, and he looked down to see her close her eyes and begin to shudder as Sesshomaru's hand finally reached what it had been searching for. He smiled. She was almost theirs; he was sure of it.

She bucked and moaned as the pressure built up inside of her. Sesshomaru's fingers moved faster and faster until she felt like a fire was about engulf her body. She screamed as her release came, covering Sesshomaru's hand in her juices. As her blood coagulated in the wound, Sesshomaru brought his mouth away from her thigh to lick his fingers, making sure to catch Kagome's eye as he did it. She watched him with fascination as he made sure to lick his fingers completely clean.

"So pure…" He whispered.

"Kagome, you liked that, didn't you." Naraku stared at her, and he noticed a blush spreading across her cheeks. She nodded slowly, unsure of whether or not she had the strength to speak.

"Then say you'll come with us."

Kagome was struggling with her conscience and her soul. How could two demons so evil be so gentle with her…and show her such new sensations? And yet…she had seen the harder, rougher side of Sesshomaru not an hour earlier. If she disobeyed them, she could receive the same treatment as before. How was she supposed to make a decision that could change the course of her world…and her friends and family's lives?

"W…what if I…refuse?"

"I thought I made this clear to you earlier, my dear." Sesshomaru hissed. "Either you come with us of your own free will, or we will take you by _any_ means necessary. You don't want a repeat of earlier, do you?"

She shook her head furiously.

"No! Please…"

"Then you know what you have to do." Naraku stated. "The time has come to say goodbye to your precious Inuyasha."

Tears began to flow once more from her reddened eyes. She loved him. How could she leave him?

"I…I don't want to…please, I'll give you anything…"

"There will be no argument, or you will not see him at all." Naraku snapped.

Kagome shut her mouth and began to sob once more.

"Behave, Kagome, and stop your tears. You will not remember Inuyasha once we leave this place. You will have Sesshomaru and I, and we'll be all you'll need. Come. Let's say our goodbyes."

Kagome was lifted up as Naraku stood from the floor, before being set down gently on her feet.

"Look…look at me…"

'My clothes are torn…what will everyone…Inuyasha…Sango…Miroku…think…when they see me…like this…' She thought desperately.

She felt a large, long haori being placed around her and tied about her waist. When she turned around, she saw that Sesshomaru had taken his haori off and had given it to her.

"Thank…you…"

Without protest, Kagome followed Naraku and Sesshomaru out of the dark room and down the hall, knowing their destination would be the ballroom. She would never see Inuyasha or her friends ever again. There was nothing she could do to stop Naraku and Sesshomaru from taking her.

* * *

"Inuyasha, what are we going to do?" Miroku yelled above the crowd, holding Sango in his arms. Just a few minutes earlier, Sango had passed out and slumped to the floor. Miroku could only guess it was because of her nervousness, and the stress of the situation. He didn't have any clue what to do next, ancestor of a monk or not.

"_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer_!" Inuyasha shouted, slicing a few of the youkai into tiny pieces.

"How…"

"I have been around for five centuries, Miroku. I'm a hanyou…a half…dog…demon."

"So it's true then?"

"Hai, it's true." Inuyasha stated sadly as he killed a few more advancing youkai.

From behind them, Kikyo watched as her former lover destroyed those who were advancing on the trio, before they even had a chance to attack.

'He always was the hero.' She thought. And then a flashback from earlier that night came to her.

_"K…Kikyo? What are you…what are you doing here?"_

_"Naraku has resurrected me, Inuyasha. I have been alive for years, waiting to see you."_

_"H…how?"_

_"A witch resurrected me into a clay body…and took part of my soul from the one who is my reincarnation…at birth. Kagome is my reincarnation, Inuyasha."_

_"Wh…I don't understand…"_

_"We can be together now."_

Inuyasha would not leave her side that night, not even to dance with Kagome. He talked with Kikyo like they were old friends…as if nothing had happened between them…almost as if she had never died.

_"I love you, Inuyasha. I always have."_

When Kagome had come up to them, Inuyasha acted like he and Kikyo had been friends since childhood, not knowing whether or not he could tell her the truth. Kikyo had played along, knowing the plan that Naraku and Sesshomaru had laid out for the night…knowing she would finally have Inuyasha to herself once more. What Naraku and Sesshomaru didn't know was that when Kagome came to bid her friends and lover farewell, she would die at Kikyo's hand.

'I will not let this…copy of me…live and have what is mine any longer. That soul belongs to me, as does the power inside of her!' Kikyo thought angrily.

* * *

Kagome walked the long dark hall with her captors in front of her. She was frightened, and wanted to leave…but she knew that would not be possible.

'If I even tried to leave…I know…they would catch me…' She thought desperately.

Finally, they came upon the ballroom, and Kagome could hear screaming coming from inside, and Inuyasha's voice. She ran in front of Sesshomaru and Naraku, pushing open the doors that held her beloved inside. What she saw was appalling. There he was, her one and only Inuyasha, killing youkai. But then she noticed that he was protecting not only himself, but also Miroku…who was currently holding Sango. She gasped silently. And near the back of the room, she saw the cause of her problems with Inuyasha…the one he had never stopped loving. Kikyo. And she was smirking evilly.

'Something's wrong here…' Kagome thought. She could sense it…in the pit of her stomach.

"You will all cease this insanity _now_!" Sesshomaru snapped.

All was quiet, as Inuyasha turned to face his brother, his eyes tinged with a deep blood red. The youkai in the room backed away from their lord, and kneeled before him.

"Damn you…" Inuyasha hissed.

"You have lost control again, little brother. And it will not serve you a purpose, other than losing your precious Kagome."

"_GIVE HER TO ME_!" He roared, his eyes turning blood red at the sight of his beloved in the arms of his hated half-brother. His demon side began to boil...and he was in a rage.

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha! This isn't doing anyone any good!" Miroku tried to be Inuyasha's link back to reality, but could do nothing but hold Sango and pray that all would be well in the end.

"No." Sesshomaru stated simply. "You may not have her."

"_YES! SHE IS MINE_!"

"I am afraid that is no longer the case, although I suspect it never was."

Sesshomaru stepped aside as Naraku moved forward, turning back briefly and motioning for Kagome to follow. She was soon in between the two youkai, shaking badly.

"Kag…ome…" Inuyasha calmed at seeing her face. He opened his arms to her, hoping she would run to him.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out, running forward, into his outstretched arms. He closed them around her, and she sobbed into his blood-red haori. The rage in his eyes cleared, and she felt his heartbeat slow.

"Kagome…"

"Listen to me…Inuyasha…I know…about Kikyo. I know about what happened so long ago. They…they told me. And they told me that you still love her. Is that true?"

She turned serious, and stepped back from the hanyou.

"I…how…" He faltered. He hadn't known what to say beforehand, should she ask him that question. What was he supposed to say? That he still loved her, which was the truth…or that he loved Kagome? What was right?

"If you don't still love her, I swear I'll do everything I can to get away from them! Just please…please tell me you love me! I need to hear it!" She shouted in desperation. And she told the truth. If he loved her and only her, she would fight to the death to get away from Naraku and Sesshomaru. She would not let them take her from her one and only love.

"Kagome…I…don't…know…_what_ to say…" He paused.

He paused, and she had her answer. She would have not hesitated if asked whether or not she loved him. Her heart knew the answer, and was not a liar.

Kagome hung her head low. So this was how it was going to be…she would forever belong to…no. She didn't want to think about it. She was too tired.

Suddenly, the world before her began to swim; her vision faded slightly. She could feel herself falling, only to be caught and scooped up by two strong arms.

And then she smelled the same strong, spicy, musky scent from earlier…knowing she was back in Naraku's arms.

'_No_!' Her mind screamed. '_Don't_ accept your fate!'

But she could not move. It wasn't for lack of trying on her part; she was certain that Naraku and Sesshomaru both had become angered at her statement to Inuyasha about fighting them off, and had no doubt that Naraku had done something to her to prevent her from moving or speaking.

His voice, rumbling in his chest against her ear, startled her slightly.

"Inuyasha. Did you really think you could keep her? After what you are…and…you still love that bitch, Kikyo." He snapped.

Kikyo, hearing her name being slandered, stepped into the crowd, and ventured forth to face her other half…Kagome. She could see the bitch in Naraku's arms, and smirked.

'This is it. I will kill her, and then I will have Inuyasha…'

"Kikyo…how nice of you to join us."

She blanched. How did Naraku know she was coming to the front of the crowd? She was still in the middle of all the commotion.

"I can sense your anger, miko. Come out."

"Naraku." She hissed. Her eyes traveled to the limp girl that was being held by the man she hated most. "Put the girl down."

Naraku's eyes narrowed, and it suddenly occurred to him what Kikyo wanted. He could feel the hatred for Kagome seep from Kikyo's every pore, and growled.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted.

She turned slightly toward him, her dark eyes staring intently at him.

"Inuyasha. You will watch as I regain the remainder of my soul."

"Kikyo, what are you—"

"You know the rest of her soul is rightfully mine!"

"No…it…I…" Kagome tried to speak unsuccessfully.

"It is _mine_, and I _will _have it!"

All of a sudden, Kikyo pulled an arrow out of seemingly nowhere, along with a bow, and fired it at Kagome full speed, the tip glowing a bright pink.

Kagome could sense the power. For some reason, she could feel it cutting through the air, and she sat up immediately from Naraku's arms, wrestling herself from his grip. He let her stand on her own two feet, and just in the nick of time, she caught the arrow in her hands, before it pierced her heart.

"Bitch!" Kikyo shouted. "How _dare_ you! _You have my soul_!"

At hearing this, Naraku growled once more.

"You should shut your mouth, you foolish miko. That soul no longer belongs to you, and if you do not cease your attack, you might lose what you have left."

"You are powerless to stop me, Naraku! Just like you were when I rendered you so, five hundred years ago!" She laughed heartlessly.

"Ah. But I am not." Sesshomaru stepped in front of Naraku, his claws glowing a bright green. Poison seeped in large drops to the floor, burning holes through the marble.

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru merely glared at the hanyou, who stood proudly in front of his older brother, a dark shade of red flashing in his eyes once more.

"Inuyasha. You will refrain from interfering."

"No…Sesshomaru…let…let me say something…" Kagome spoke slowly.

Sesshomaru turned to Naraku as if to confirm it. The dark hanyou nodded, and Sesshomaru agreed.

"Very well then, Kagome. Make it fast."

"What the hell is he talking about, Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped.

"You have made your choice, Inuyasha. I can see that now. I should have realized when I saw you with Kikyo this evening…that I could never compete with her. I felt it, even though I didn't really know who she was…is to you. But that's…that's okay…" She stopped, tears brimming in her cinnamon eyes. "Because…I have decided…" She paused once more, not sure if what she was going to say was what she really wanted.

She weighed the consequences quickly of whatever her choice would be. If she refused, she again faced the fact that she would probably be forced to go with the two very powerful demon lords. If she complied, she would lose Inuyasha forever…and might never see her family or friends again.

"What have you decided, Kagome?" Whatever it was, Inuyasha knew it would be something life altering. He could sense her apprehension and her sadness. And knew it was because of his brother and Naraku. It made his hair stand on end, and he growled low in his chest, startling Kagome slightly.

"I have…decided to…decided to go…with…with…" She tried, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She couldn't leave him…not like this. Not like this at all.

"What! Just say it already!"

"I _can't_!" She cried tearfully. "I _won't_ leave you! _I love you, Inuyasha_!"

"Whaddya mean _leave_? What's going on here!" He shouted, ignoring her confession of love to him.

But before Kagome could reply, a shout was heard. Kikyo was tired of waiting for the little scene to play out. She was growing impatient.

"_Enough of this_!_ I want my soul_!"

Kikyo fired another arrow at Kagome, but this time, Sesshomaru, who didn't even hiss as the miko energy tried to purify his hand, intercepted it. He broke it into two pieces, swiftly. Before Kikyo could even fire once more, Sesshomaru had appeared beside her, his hand reaching out and constricting her throat. She gasped for air, and he tightened his grasp.

"You are a lowly excuse for a miko, bitch. You are the scum of the earth; the dirt I walk on. You are not deserving of the soul you have acquired. Therefore, I will end this for you."

In mere seconds, Kikyo's eyes widened, as her air was completely cut off. She struggled to pull another arrow from the bag she wore on her back, but was unsuccessful. Then, a sickening crack was heard as Sesshomaru's hand crushed her neck completely. He let go of her, and she dropped to the floor with a loud 'thud'.

Inuyasha howled in mourning as he ran to Kikyo's side. He tried to revive her, but it was too late. She was gone.

But his attention soon turned from his former love to the girl standing before him.

Kagome was glowing with an ethereal light; her hair was flowing about her as if there was a breeze in the room—but there was none. She smiled sadly at Inuyasha, tears flowing down her cheeks in rivulets.

Inuyasha could see the soul reenter Kagome's body, and for a moment, glimpsed Kikyo.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't want any of this to happen. I only wanted you…" The figure said before completely disappearing.

"_NO! KIKYO_!"

Kagome dropped to her hands and knees, sobbing quietly.

Meanwhile, Sango was slowly coming to from her unconsciousness, realizing she was in Miroku's arms.

"M…Miroku? What happened?"

"Sshh…" He looked down at her before motioning to the catastrophe before them. Slowly, she turned her head, and saw Kagome sobbing on the ground, and Kikyo to her left, dead, in Inuyasha's arms.

"What in Kami's name happened here?" She whispered.

Before Miroku could reply, however, Sesshomaru spoke.

"Your beloved Kagome has something she wishes to tell you." He hissed.

"But…"

"You will not hesitate, or I assure you, the consequences will not be to your enjoyment, miko." Naraku snapped behind her.

"Inuyasha…" She sobbed. "I have to leave you…"

"What!" He held onto Kikyo tightly even as he spoke with Kagome.

"I…have to go…with Naraku…and Sesshomaru…" She refused to look Inuyasha in the eye, and chose to stare at the marble floor beneath her.

"Kagome, you're not going anywhere with those two!" He shouted.

"You can't tell me what to do, Inuyasha! You're holding the girl you have always loved more than me…and you never said one word about her!"

"_I thought she was DEAD_!"

"Well now she _is_." Kagome bit out harshly.

"Bitch!" He shouted.

"You never could treat me right, Inuyasha! Always calling me names and telling me to stay out of your business! You don't deserve me!"

For some reason, anger began to fuel Kagome's mind, and she blurted out things she never thought she had the nerve to say to Inuyasha. But she was slowly gaining her confidence, and realized that perhaps she did not love him after all.

'I shouldn't love him, right? I mean, after the way he has treated me…he doesn't really deserve to be with me.' She thought before she shouted at him once more. However, that left a burning hole in her heart, once she was through.

"You've embarrassed me in front of our friends, and you've hurt me more than once! I'm through with this, Inuyasha! I'm…I'm through with being stepped on like I'm some kind of doormat. Because you've worn out your welcome."

He sat on the floor for a moment, still holding Kikyo in his arms. But Kagome could see a single, solitary tear slide down his cheek. A tear she never knew he could cry. But he did.

"Inuyasha…I'm…" The burning hole grew larger by the second, and a pain spread through her chest. She knew she had done it…she had broken his heart once more…he had already lost his first love, Kikyo. She thought for a moment, realizing that maybe he couldn't help but still love her because she was taken from him so soon. However, that didn't make a difference. She had lost him for good now.

"Leave me alone."

Without saying a word, Inuyasha stood up with Kikyo's body in his arms and walked away from the crowd, exiting the ballroom.

"_Inuyasha_!" She cried.

"Good riddance." She heard a voice behind her. She spun around, and Naraku was lifting an eyebrow at her. She turned away from him and to her friends Miroku and Sango, who were currently standing before her in shock of the whole situation.

"Kagome…is what you said true?" Miroku asked.

"Hai…" She spoke sadly.

"Kagome! You can't go with them! We'll never see you again!"

But it was not Kagome who answered. Sesshomaru stepped beside her and spoke 'on her behalf'.

"On certain occasions, Kagome will be permitted to see her friends and family, with consent from both Naraku and myself."

"What! You're going to tell me where I can and can't go now?"

"You belong to us." Naraku repeated behind her.

"I don't! I won't! This is ludicrous! Stupid! You don't have any control over me! Come on, Sango, Miroku! We're leaving!"

As Kagome made a move to walk to her friends, she heard Naraku laugh darkly.

"My little one. You will do no such thing. Stay where you are."

"Leave me…" As she tried to walk, she found her legs were 'stuck' to the floor. She was immobile.

"No! Let me go! Now!" She screeched; the remaining youkai covered their ears.

"You can't escape, little miko. And soon, you will be forever bonded to us."

"No!" She cried once more.

She felt someone's arms encircle her waist, drawing her close to them.

"You weren't objective _earlier_, love."

It was Sesshomaru. Much to her dislike, her body betrayed her by leaning into his touch as he started to rub her stomach in circles with his claws. She felt a tingle in her nether regions, and she became flustered.

"I…that's because…I…please…" She was so confused. She couldn't take this anymore. She hated these two…and Inuyasha hated her now. Where was she to go? What was she to do? These thoughts, however, were snuffed out when she heard Sesshomaru's voice low in her ear, eliciting a shiver from her.

"Please _what_?"

"I…"

He began to move further north, until his hand reached her right breast, which he began to fondly lovingly.

'He's doing this in front of my friends…and everyone else here!' She thought, her mind frantic.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted, seeing her friend in distress. As Miroku set her down, much to his dismay, she ran for her friend.

Kagome reached out to Sango; her hands trying so desperately to reach her.

Sango never made it to Kagome, because before she could reach her, Miroku had tackled her to the ground.

"Get _off_ of me, Miroku, you _asshole_! I have to get to Kagome!"

"No! Don't you see that's what they want? They'll kill you if you go any closer!"

"No! I have to get to her!"

"There's…nothing…we can do…" Miroku shook his head sadly.

"Yes there is! There has to be something!"

"The boy is right, wench. There is nothing that you can do to stop us. Although I may have been rendered powerless, I can still force you to do whatever I please…I can command your body to do things you never thought possible…and with only one word. Kikyo managed to have forgotten that minor detail when she rid me of my more…destructive powers." Naraku hissed. "You will leave. You will all leave, and Kagome will stay. Now be gone!" He shouted to the remaining youkai, who grumbled and filed out one by one, until the only souls remaining in the mansion were those of Naraku, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. Kagome had no idea where Inuyasha had disappeared to, and desperately wanted to find out.

"Please release me!" She cried to Sesshomaru, who shook his head behind her, and spoke one word, but quite forcefully.

"No."

The more she struggled, the tighter Sesshomaru's embrace became, until she could hardly breathe, let alone move.

"You will stop moving, or I will be forced to punish you once more. Is that what you want?"

She shook her head quickly, fear creeping into the pit of her stomach. She stilled immediately.

"Good girl."

"Now then." Naraku spoke quietly. "You two…" He pointed to Miroku and Sango. "You will escort Inuyasha from the premises, and will not return. Is that understood?"

"But…" Sango started.

"But nothing, wench! Do as you are told, or there will be consequences for you and your lover!" He hissed.

"Miroku…Sango…please…listen to them…you don't know what they can do to you if you don't…" Kagome pleaded. She was frightened to stay with them, but she knew that if she tried to leave with the help of Sango and Miroku, she would cause their deaths. The last thing she wanted was for her only true friends to die in front of her. And someone had to be around to comfort Inuyasha…

"Kagome…I can call the police…"

"You call anyone, bitch, and I will personally see to it that you are ripped to shreds on one unfortunate evening, followed by your dear lover beside you. And don't think I won't know if you call…I have connections in this city. Everywhere around you, youkai walk. We disguise ourselves from the outside world, except for this night. No one is what they seem." Sesshomaru growled angrily.

"Kagome…" Sango cried, tears dripping from her cheeks onto her costume.

"I promise…I'll see you again."

"No! I don't want to leave!"

Sango, who was currently being held back by Miroku, tried to break free of his embrace, but it was to no avail. He was using all of his strength to hold her.

"You will depart now." Naraku snarled.

Miroku nodded in understanding, dragging the sobbing Sango away from her 'sister'.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted as Sesshomaru dragged her away from Sango and Miroku, and out of the ballroom. Soon, they were rushing down a long, dark hall, before finally stopping at a mahogany door. Naraku was beside her, looking at Sesshomaru. It seemed to her that they were communicating…but how? Both nodded before opening the door. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome inside, and shut the door behind her, locking it.

She banged on the door, pleading to be let out. She screamed and cried until she thought she could no longer. Finally, Kagome noticed there was a bed in the room, and sought out to lie on it. She collapsed on the silky sheets, her tears soaking them beneath her as they ran from her face, dripping onto their softness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Naraku stood in the hall, listening to her fits of anger and rage, and sadness. Finally, after she calmed, Sesshomaru spoke quietly so that Kagome could not hear.

"She is a feisty one, is she not?"

"Oh yes. I, for one, will _enjoy_ taming her."

"_If_ she can be tamed." Sesshomaru added.

"There are ways. You and I both know this. She will submit to us by the light of dawn."

Both grinned evilly before Naraku unlocked the door to the bedroom.

* * *

Kagome sat up from the bed with a start when the door slammed open, revealing her worst nightmare. Sesshomaru and Naraku stood before her, and she somehow knew that what they had planned was nothing she would ever agree to. She was frightened for her safety.

"Now, pet. This won't hurt…_much_."

They walked in the room, and Naraku slammed the door shut behind him.

Kagome crawled further onto the bed, trying to think of a way to escape her fate.

'Oh…Kami…this is it…' She thought, her stomach sinking. There was no getting away.

Her captors advanced slowly, causing her much distress.

They knew, and she knew…that she would no longer be a virgin when she left that room.

They were taking her innocence from her.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the end of chapter six for you! (ANOTHER CLIFFIE! MUAHAHAHAHAH...COUGH!Don't hate me, please. Ididn't do it intentionally...I just got tired!) I hope you all _loved _it...I know I loved writing it! That's the best part of my day...sitting down and typing this! By the way, I've currently put Soulmate on hiatus...just for another month or so, to give it a rest. I've been typing some on it, but I don't want to overdo it, or I might not be able to finish it...my muse might leave me. So please be patient...and I promise I won't let you down. I will update YM in about a few weeks or so...perhaps the last chapter? I don't plan to continue this for much longer, as you can see. Don't wanna tire it out, either! Until next time,

CitrusSeverus


	7. Kagome is Left Behind and Inuyasha Gives...

Konnichiwa! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! But here it is...short chapter...but good one nonetheless. I think Naraku and Kagome are gonna get **freaky **in the next chapter. Lol. You knew that was going to happen. But that's all I'm giving away! MUAHAHAHAHA! Please don't hurt me. Anyhoo...I'm leaving to go to Kentucky to visit my family that I haven't seen in nine years with my mom. We're going in my new car, so I'll be driving a lot of the way. I'm sooo excited. And this time, I actually have a laptop to watch DVD's on, so I'm sure that when I'm not driving, I won't get bored. Lol. Oh, and...for those of you who like Japanese History and stuff like that, especially geisha history, you should read Memoirs of a Geisha by Arthur Golden. It's not a true story, but it's wonderful to read. It's about 300 or so pages, maybe a little more. But once you pick it up, you won't be able to stop reading it; I promise. I loved it so much I'm taking it with me to read on my trip! Ok...I've done enough blabbing for now...for those of you that have Spring Break this week, have fun!

CitrusSeverus

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES! (Lucky woman! But Kudos to her!)**

* * *

"Miroku…we've _got_ to do something…" Sango sobbed.

"Sango…you know the stories. Youkai are very powerful. Even if we tried, you know we couldn't defeat them."

"What about Inuyasha…"

"I don't think Inuyasha is in any kind of shape to defeat two full youkai."

"Oh. Suddenly the expert, are we…" Sango sighed.

"Come on, Sango. We'll find a way to get her back. But the best thing we can do now is leave. I don't want to endanger Kagome's life. I'm sure Naraku and Sesshomaru will keep her alive if we just do what we're told."

"But…"

"Sango, have I ever steered you wrong in our relationship?"

"No."

"Then what makes you think I would do it now?"

Sango looked at Miroku with tears in her eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"Then let's find Inuyasha and go, alright?"

She nodded slowly, and they set off to find their missing friend.

Both were still in complete shock from the event that had taken place. Their whole lives had turned upside-down in a moment; finding the existence of youkai to be true. And their friend was hanyou. Someone they had known their entire lives had another life he had never spoken to anyone about.

* * *

"As if crawling onto the bed will keep us away from you, Kagome." Naraku licked his lips seductively. 

"Please…I'm begging you! Don't do this to me."

"You don't understand…after all that we've said…and done." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I do! And you're both vile, evil, nasty creatures! I hate you!" She shouted, causing both youkai to cringe, trying to refrain from putting their hands over their sensitive ears. "I don't love you, and I never will! Inuyasha would never—"

Kagome's sentence was cut short when, with lightning speed, Naraku shot forward, covering her mouth with his clawed hand.

"You will never say that bastard hanyou's name in front of me again, do you understand?"

Instead of nodding in understanding, Kagome did the next best thing she could think of. She opened her mouth…and bit down on Naraku's palm, causing him to shout and jerk his hand from her face.

"_BITCH_!" He backhanded her, sending her flying into the headboard. She moaned in pain.

"Sesshomaru…I believe we may have to take turns mating her. She needs to learn _submission_." Naraku spat, clutching his injured hand.

"I agree. And I suppose you want to be the first to break her." He drawled sarcastically.

Naraku raised his eyebrow.

"I'll be in the library." Sesshomaru sighed, leaving Naraku in the room alone with Kagome.

She shrank back in fear as Naraku turned to her, a lusty, violent gleam in his crimson eyes.

"Kagome…Kagome…Kagome." He began. "You have so much spirit…so much energy. And defiance." He smiled slightly as he crawled on the bed, sitting directly in front of her.

'I shall enjoy depriving you of that fieriness, wench.' He thought as he smirked.

Her heartbeat sped up, causing her breath to come in pants. What did he have planned for her?

'Oh, Kami…I wish I hadn't bitten him…' She moaned internally.

"Come here." He spoke in a commanding tone.

Once again, Kagome was forced to move against her will. She tried to fight against it, but like before, it only caused her pain. She could do nothing but give in. Slowly, Kagome got on her hands and knees, and crawled to Naraku; her head bowed in submission.

"Good girl." He spoke to her as if she were a pet to him.

Kagome began to shake slightly.

"Look at me."

Instantly, her head shot up, face meeting his.

"Hm. This may work yet. It seems my commands are strong tonight." He murmured softly.

Much to Kagome's disgrace, Naraku's hand reached out for her face. She wanted to move away from the offending appendage, but found herself stiff, and unable to do so. His milky white hand with long, smooth claws, came up to caress her cheek.

"So beautiful." He whispered.

"Why can't you just find someone else?" She sobbed.

"Because there is no one else like you in the world."

Kagome knew that in any other situation, she would have been touched by the comment. But this time, it made her want to vomit.

"This will be over sooner if you just submit, koishii."

"I'm _not_ your beloved! Would you get that stupid thought out of your head! I hate you, and I hate Sesshomaru! I want out of here, and you won't stop me!" Her head shot up; Naraku's commands released from his shock at her choice of words.

As soon as she spoke, Kagome knew she had made a mistake. Naraku's eyes narrowed slightly, glowing blood red and she could feel the anger radiating from his body.

"Bitch. You will learn your place. It is beside _me_."

"HAH!" Kagome spat. "Beside you? You're evil, and you only want me for whatever power you assume that I have. Well, I'm gonna tell you something, mister—"

She was cut short when she found herself suddenly pinned underneath Naraku's muscular body, one of his hands holding her wrists high above her head; his other gripping her chin, while his legs straddled hers, rendering her immobile.

"And what, exactly, are you going to tell me, Kagome? Hm?" He hissed.

"_You're despicable_!" She hissed.

"I've been told."

Kagome squirmed underneath the demon lord, causing him to chuckle. If she only knew what she was doing.

"You're not making it better for yourself, wench."

He pressed himself against her, letting her feel his arousal. She gasped.

"But if you wish to keep fighting, I won't stop you…" He licked his lips lustfully.

"You _hentai_!" Kagome shouted.

"I do not understand why I should be considered hentai when it is _my future mate_ I am…"

"I will never be yours!"

Naraku growled, causing Kagome to still underneath him.

"You say that now, wench, but earlier, you weren't objecting to the treatment you were receiving! I saw the way you looked at me! I could smell the arousal seeping from your every pore, and it _wasn't_ for that ridiculous hanyou, Inuyasha!"

"Please! I love Inuyasha…I don't care about what…or who…Kikyo was to him! Don't take me from him…he needs me!"

"He needs no one, bitch! Did you not see…when you bid your lover farewell and confessed your heart to him…he did not care! He could hardly notice you were in the room after I killed his beloved Kikyo!"

"_That's because you killed the first woman he ever loved_, **_again_**!"

"And you admit he loved her."

"Of course I do! I could see it! I don't blame him for loving her—he never got to say goodbye! I would be the same way, if I were in his place! You took her from him, whether you admit it or not, and he finally had her back…" She paused for a moment, realizing the gravity of what she had just said.

'He finally had her back. He…had her back. And now she's gone…and after what I said to him…I was tired of being walked on. He lost Kikyo, and then he lost me. Oh dear Kami. What have I done to him?' She thought, tears silently moistening her cheeks.

* * *

"Inuyasha." Sango spoke softly, her voice bringing him out of his trance. She was sitting beside him in the backseat of his car, with Kikyo still grasped in his arms. Miroku had taken the keys without protest from the hanyou and took it upon himself to drive. 

"Inuyasha." She spoke once more, hoping to elicit a reaction from him.

"Sango…perhaps you should leave him alone." Miroku suggested.

"No…he has to say something."

"Sango, please come and sit with…"

"Will you two shut the hell up…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha, please, talk to us! We have to go save Kagome…" Sango started, but was stopped when Inuyasha began to growl.

"_Fuck Kagome! I don't care if those two rip that bitch apart!_" He shouted.

"Inu…yasha…"

Unbeknownst to his friends, Inuyasha gripped Kikyo closer to him, tears streaming down his face in the dark. He had lost both of his loves in one night. Why would Kagome ever want to take him back when she had Sesshomaru and Naraku?

* * *

A/N: Aww! Poor Inuyasha! I know he's not my fave character, but I do still feel sorry for him. A little. Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter's short. I've been preoccupied lately with my own life, and I hadn't had a chance to type much. I got a rejection letter from the college I wanted to go to...and the only one I applied to (because I'm an idiot!) and so now I have to figure out where I'm going to go. Probably a community college to get my GPA up, so then maybe the college of my choice will accept me next time around. Grr. Oh well. I still plan to go to Japan someday anyhow, but it'll just take me a little bit longer (long story short, I want to go overseas and teach English to the Japanese. I love the culture there too, so I'd have sooo much fun there. I know I would!) I'll update when I can, okay? Tootles! 


	8. IMPORTANT! READ ME!

**To my readers: I know I'm not supposed to post author's notes as chapters, but I felt that I needed to. I'm very sorry for not updating. I know it's been a while, and some of you are getting highly pissed at me, and I feel that it's warranted. But I've been having some difficulty in my life lately, and my inspiration for everything has been running low. I will try to update as soon as I can, but please understand that if this story isn't updated until some time next month that I am not doing it intentionally. I love writing my stories as much as you love reading them. I appreciate your patience, because if it weren't for those who review, no one would read my stories...so thank you very much.**

**CitrusSeverus**


	9. Decisions Decisions

WOW! It's been more than a year since I've updated this story, and I can't believe it's taken this long! I apologize, and I hope you guys can forgive me...I made this chapter semi-long to make up for the lack of updating. Soulmate's next...! I hope you enjoy this chapter...it's been a long time in the making.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Rumiko Takahashi does. Kudos to her.

"Inu…_yasha_…I'm so sorry…"

"You _will_ forget him before the sun rises, Kagome."

"That's not true! I won'—mmph!"

Kagome was silenced when Naraku forced his mouth onto hers, his tongue invading her mouth, teasing her.

She felt another tingle in between her legs.

'Damn it…!' Kagome thought. Her body was betraying her. No matter how much she hated Naraku…and Sesshomaru…the things they did to her…drove her wild with pleasure.

Finally, after a grueling minute or two, Naraku pulled away.

"You will never see him again. We will make sure of that."

Naraku quickly removed himself from Kagome's body and stormed out of the room.

Kagome did not move, but lay limp where Naraku had left her, sobbing quietly. How was she to get out of this?

"Taisho! That wench...this is not going as I had planned."

"I knew it would not be easy to rid her mind of Inuyasha. She is deeply in love with that…_hanyou_. It does not matter that he betrayed her with Kikyo, and it does not matter that he rejected her."

"Perhaps she would listen to reason if you tried and explained things to her, Taisho. You are, after all, related to that abomination."

"Hn. I feel as if I've done all the explaining there is."

"But if we want her, we must stop at nothing. Her power…is immense."

"Hai. I will go and speak with her one last time. Otherwise, Tanaka…we will have to use more…forceful measures."

"Which is what we should have done in the first place."

Sesshomaru scowled, and left the library. He walked down the long hall to the room where Kagome was left, and found her sobbing in a heap on the large futon.

"Kagome." He spoke her name softly. Perhaps if he could make her believe that he wasn't as bad as he seemed, she might come to reason. He could be very convincing. After all, he had come from the same gene pool—unfortunately—that had produced Inuyasha—who made Kagome believe that he loved her. Could he not do the same?

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, miko. You see, you already understand why we want you. What _I_ do not understand is why you refuse to see to reason. We have offered you everything you could possibly dream of, and yet your sights are still set on a damaged and permanently scarred hanyou, whose love for one who retained your soul will never die. All you are to him is Kikyo…as a reincarnation. He will never love you. It would be better for you to accept that and move on."

"But…"

"I know you feel for my…brother…" He hesitated, saying the name as a scowl marred his deadly, but graceful features.

"I love him…I love him…and I always will, no matter what…"

"What good is it doing you, wench?" Sesshomaru was losing his temper.

"You wouldn't understand love if it bit you in the ass, would you? When I said I loved him, I meant it! I don't care what he's done! That's what love is! It's unconditional! You can say all you want about him; about his past. The fact remains…I still love him!"

"Then you are a waste of my time, and a waste of good air. I should kill you now, and get it over with."

"Do it. At least I won't have to be tortured by the sight of _Naraku's_ ugly face again."

"So you despise the hanyou that much."

"He sickens me. And so do you. Raping someone doesn't get you what you want, unless you're looking for sexual satisfaction. I would never give myself to you anyhow. You're both sick, and I hate you. I hope that Inuyasha rips your heads off when he…"

"Inuyasha is not coming back, miko, or did you not see the devastation plainly displayed in his eyes? You broke his heart on the same night his love died. And you think he will come and save you? You, little one, are severely disillusioned. I have explained it time and time again. Nothing seems to be getting through to you."

"And it never will."

"You are pathetic, human. Your emotions—"

"My emotions? Tell me, how do you know anything about human emotions! You aren't even human!"

"How dare you insult this Sesshomaru, wench!"

Sesshomaru flexed his claws and raised his hand to slap her, but stopped when he saw the look in Kagome's eyes. She didn't even flinch. It was as if she didn't care whether she lived or died. He had seen that look before…long ago.

He tried to convince himself to just kill the girl and get it over with, but he couldn't…something was holding him back.

"No, little one…I do not think I will give you the satisfaction of ending your suffering. I will _make_ you want Naraku and I."

Kagome spat in his face, causing Sesshomaru to growl.

"You will never make me want you! I hope you both _die_!"

Sesshomaru almost laughed at the little ningen's wish.

"You certainly don't give up. A strength worthy of my mate. I will at least give you that. But little one…let me at least show you what you would be missing, should you go back to that hanyou."

"What could you possibly show me? You're evil…both of you…"

"Wait here."

Sesshomaru left a trembling Kagome in the room, going to speak to Naraku.

"Tanaka."

"Taisho. Well, did you sway her?"

"No, of course not. You knew what the outcome would be. However, I believe we should try a different approach. No forcing…show her what life could be like for her, should she stay with us."

"This is a waste of our time, Taisho. I say if she will not conform…we kill her."

"That is your answer to everything, you bitter fool."

"I am not a human, and therefore do not have emotions as humans do. And neither do you. So why are you showing feelings for this bitch!"

Sesshomaru froze. Was it true? Why _was_ he showing compassion for the little miko bitch? He was inuyoukai, for kami's sake! But there was something inside of him that kept telling him to pursue the miko, and make her _his_.

"Just try…I am sure this will work."

Naraku rolled his eyes in annoyance. If he'd had his powers, Sesshomaru would certainly have been dead by now, and the miko bitch would be as well. Great powers or not…her refusal to conform annoyed him greatly.

"We will try it your way. But if it does not work, I refuse to compromise."

"Very well then. We are in agreement."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly. Before the night was over, Kagome would succumb to her fate.

Kagome sat on the bed, her heart pounding. They refused to give up, Sesshomaru and Naraku.

'I have to get out of here…have to get to Inuyasha…'

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sesshomaru reentered the room.

In his hands, she saw he held a strange mirror of some sort.

"What is _that_?"

"You will see what life would be like should you return to Inuyasha."

"You still didn't explain to me what it is."

"It is an enchanted mirror."

"Oh, please. Is a face going to pop up and tell me that I'm the prettiest girl in all the land?"

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated, little one. I am offering you a chance to see your beloved…_Inuyasha_, should you return to him. What your life will be like. And you will see how life would be if you remained with Naraku and I."

"Yeah, I'm sure…"

And then, almost immediately, a scene appeared in the mirror.

_Kagome was in a driveway, chasing after a man with long, silver hair._

_"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Wait! I have to tell you something!"_

_"Kagome, my love, what is it? I am late for work."_

_"Well…there's something really important I have to tell you. I don't know how you'll take it, but…Sesshomaru…I'm..."_

_"Pregnant."_

_"Yes! But how did you…"_

_"You have a certain smell that accompanies you when another life is growing inside. Especially youkai."_

_"Oh."_

_As Kagome watched, her future self looked crestfallen._

_"But…I couldn't be more happier."_

_"You…wait…you what?"_

_"Kagome, I wouldn't have taken you as my mate, had I not wanted this outcome. I am very pleased."_

_"Oh!"_

_"If you wish, we can discuss this when I return home from work this evening, over dinner. I'll have my secretary make us reservations. However, I cannot afford to be late. I am the head of a very important meeting. I will see you tonight."_

_"Goodbye, Sesshomaru." _

_She pecked him lightly on the cheek, and he got into his Mercedes and drove off, leaving her standing in the driveway of the same house she was in at the present time. _

_The Kagome in the mirror ran inside the mansion, and slammed the door behind her._

_A figure was standing in the foyer, waiting for her._

_"Good morning, Kagome. I trust you slept well."_

_"Yes, Naraku. I did."_

_"Hn."_

_They stood in silence for a moment, before Kagome decided to walk past him. But before she could get completely by, he grabbed her arm._

_"Kagome, we should talk."_

_"I have no desire to talk to you, Naraku."_

_"Then you will listen as I speak. Nevertheless, you are going nowhere."_

_Kagome scowled._

_"We have been mates for a short while, the three of us. Three years. And every day, you have treated me the same. Hateful and resentful. Like I am a disease you cannot bear to be near."_

_"You deserve it."_

_"Oh? And I suppose that your beloved Sesshomaru is your rescuer? I'm evil, and he treats you like a princess. He saved you from me. Is that it?"_

_Kagome did not reply. Naraku grabbed her chin, his claws almost piercing her skin, forcing her to look at him._

_"I expect you to treat me like your mate. You will obey me, and you will respect me, whether you like it or not."_

_"Is that it?"_

_Tears welled up in her eyes. She refused to look Naraku in the eye._

_"Kagome, look at me."_

_"No! Let me go!"_

_"I told you to look at me." His voice was deep, but there was nothing menacing…just threatening._

_Against what she wanted, Kagome slowly moved her eyes to Naraku's. His gaze was intense._

_"When will you give in, Kagome, and accept that you belong to me as well? I don't wish to hurt you…though that may have been the case years ago. Now, you carry a child…it angers me to know that you don't wish me to be a part of any of this. It is just as much mine as it is Sesshomaru's."_

_"No…I…"_

_Naraku silenced her with a chaste kiss on the mouth, taking her by complete surprise._

_"I will not give in, Kagome. Someday, you will accept that you are mine too."_

_Naraku left her alone then, retreating to the library. _

The scene faded into darkness. And then...

Darkness turned to light as another scene came to life in the mirror.

_"You stupid wench! I told you not to come back here!"_

_"Inuyasha, please!" A woman cried._

_"Kagome...I don't want to see you again. EVER! I loved Kikyo, and you mean NOTHING to me! NOTHING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"_

_"How can that be, Inuyasha? You told me...you told me you loved _me _once..."_

_"That was years ago, you dumb bitch!"_

Kagome gasped--it was her he was talking to.

_"I don't want anything to do with you! Get out of my sight!"_

_"Please...please take me back...I'll do whatever you want, and I'm sorry I'm not Kikyo, but I do love you!"_

_"Feh. Why would I want you? You will never be her. You're just a simple reincarnation. Don't think for one minute that you could ever measure up to her. Not in a million years."_

_He slammed the door in her face, leaving her a sobbing mess._

The vision ended.

Kagome sat in silence for a moment.

"Well?"

She said nothing.

"Do you honestly believe that this was just a ruse to get you to try and accept us as your mates? Because it is not so. This mirror only shows the past, present, and the future. It does not show the viewer what they want--only what has happened, is happening, or will happen."

"Don't try and fool me. I know you only want me for my power. The powers that supposedly course through my veins--miko."

"My, my...you're not as dense as I thought you to be."

Kagome scowled at him angrily.

"Hai, we do want you for your power. But have you not considered the possibilities to this union? Being our mate, you will receive not only respect and power, but protection, and love. The bond of mates is strong--one that is made to last forever. Our pups could be the most powerful youkai in the world, and though Naraku may not have his powers available for use...his abilities will be passed on to the pups you will bear...together, we could bring back a civilization long lost and buried by both time and humanity. Someday, youkai may once again rule this land, as they did when I was young."

"But there won't be any love--"

"You foolish girl, did you pay any attention to what that mirror just showed you? Love can be developed over time, but if you stay with that moron, you have no chance at happiness. This will benefit all parties. Are you comprehending any of this?" Sesshomaru's voice turned cold.

"I comprehend all of it."

She stared at him for a moment, her expression softening.

"If this mirror shows everything you say it does, then I want it to show me..." Kagome paused. It was going to be hard to ask, but she knew it would be the only way to find out whether or not Sesshomaru had been lying to her all along. "...how my father died."

"Very well, then."

She gazed into the mirror once more, and watched as the fog that was swirling around in its depths began to form into a man. Her father.

He was walking down a sidewalk, and smiling quite happily to himself.

She remembered that day--he had gone off to work and had promised to come home early for dinner--the next day was her birthday, and they were celebrating early so that Kagome could have a day with her friends. She was going to be eight.

_"I hope that Kagome likes the present I'm giving her."_ He said quietly to himself.

Kagome knew the moment she was dreading drew closer as her father stepped out into the street in order to get to the other side. He wasn't concentrating on his surroundings; he was so caught up in his own world that he didn't notice a car speeding towards him.

It was just as she had been told.

The driver didn't die...didn't even go to jail. And she was left fatherless. Life for her and her family had been changed in a split second. She had often wondered if he had been driving a car instead, or perhaps been somewhere else...would he still be alive?

Tears escaped her eyelids, which she had squeezed shut in order to avoid seeing her father's fate reenacted.

"Do you believe me now, Kagome?"

Slowly, she nodded her head.

It had been true all along...Sesshomaru had not lied to her.

What was she to do now? Where was she to turn? To whom? Should she stay with Sesshomaru and Naraku?

_Back in the car..._

"Miroku...we can't leave her there. She is like a sister to me."

"Sango. None of us are prepared to fight two youkai. We've discussed this. I'm not saying that we'll leave her there forever, but at least for now. They won't let any harm come to her--not if they want to mate her. They will be very protective. She will be treated well, if she cooperates. Kami, how I pray she does."

"What are we supposed to do between now and...when we go back?"

"Train. And get Inuyasha back on his feet. We can't do this without him, and we'll need more help than just that. I will exhaust my resources--but we will have help in this. I promise you."

Inuyasha heard every word that was said, but his mouth would not work, and words would not form. Kagome had broken his heart, and he knew he had driven her to say what she did. And Kikyo, his one and only true love was now dead...no one wanted him anymore. He felt empty inside; the only thing left were his organs, twisting and writhing with pain.

'I have driven Kagome away, and because of my stupidity, Kikyo's dead too. I'm so stupid.'

Tears flowed from his golden eyes, dimmed by sorrow.

He gripped Kikyo closer still, the warmth fading from her body, turning her icy cold. He wished he could breathe life back into her.

'What can I do? They talk of fighting, and taking Kagome back...but I know better. Now that those two have her, she won't ever leave them.'

It's almost over...next chapter will be the last.


End file.
